Tangling with Shadowlaw
by Ominae
Summary: A look at Mark Sy's past as a Center and Spriggan agent. The Center agent, for the first time, takes on a terrorist group named Shadowlaw in the old days before he met up with Diana and Java.
1. Dark Memories

Martin Mystery: Tangling with Shadowlaw 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; all characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa; all characters of Street Fighter are under the copyright of Capcom. I exclusively own the rights to the characters Mark Sy and Patrick Chan.

Summary:

A look at Mark Sy's past as a Center and Spriggan agent. The Center agent, for the first time, takes on a terrorist group named Shadowlaw in the old days before he met up with Diana and Java. What did he do and how did he make his first contact with the deadly terrorist group? Just stay and read this story to find out. (To the reviewers of my first MM story, hope you like this one as well.). A crossover story with Street Fighter and Striker/Spriggan.

Chapter 1: Dark Memories

Present Time

Mark's room, Sy Residence - 10:00 A.M.

He had just taken a break from defeating the terrorists back in his homeland, who were planning to use a new line of Berserker robots that were found in the Philippines. Since then, he wasn't needed by the Center except for the mandatory report if a Center agent, whether a field or an SRS operative, comes back from conducting their mission in foreign soil.

He was now lying on his bed, trying to recall the mysterious figure who was perched on a tree branch near the front doors of the mansion. He was sure that the figure was a Delta Red commando just from the emblem on the figure's head, but he wasn't sure at first.

Then, one name came to his mind.

"Cammy White." mumbled Mark under his breath.

* * *

1998 

Somewhere in the jungles of Malaysia - 2:00 P.M.

Mark Sy, who was 13 years old then, was a rising Center agent who was undergoing martial arts training in Ninjitsu, both the Bushin and the Classic Arts under Commando team member Ginzu (Known as Sho in Asia) and Bushin fighters Guy and Maki Genryuusai with his native Arnis, Aikido and Wado-Ryu Karate, as well as some tutelage in the art of Shotokan Karate under the legendary Ryu Hoshi. He was also under the Center's Shadow military training program since he passed every aptitude test in excess to their standards after undergoing training alongside another rising Center agent named Martin Mystery for a year since he was recruited in 1996. His training was completed in 1997 and began to undergo solo missions to test his skills learned from his training days. He was then summoned by the agency on his most dangerous Center mission ever in order to check on a report that armed men were seen to be roaming around an excavation site somewhere in the deep jungles of Malaysian soil.

Mark had remembered reading a Center investigation report on the site somewhere in Malaysia. A Center scientific research team was busy digging the area in order to trace any signs of some strange artifacts. The report didn't say much, since it was sent after the team had arrived at the site. M.O.M. was worried that the team was not able to report back for a few days and ordered Mark to check the site.

Hidden among the trees was Mark Sy. He was wearing his civilian clothes, mostly a Calvin and Hobbes T-shirt with a blue Abercrombie and Fitch polo jacket. He had Gap cargo pants on with his Caterpillar hiking boots in a brown color. Covering his head from the heat was a blue Xavier School cap with Ray Ban Predator 8 shades on, which was the same shades used in the movie, Men In Black. Right now, he was doing recon work as he was seen observing a group of armed men checking some dead bodies around a recent discovered artifact of some sort.

He took out his binoculars and pressed a button that magnified his view. What he saw for the next few minutes shocked him...

He noted the Center logo on the white uniform of a corpse. He magnified it to see the body and saw bullet holes on their chests, legs, arms, some in the neck and he saw one female Center employee who was shot in the head. It made him mad with anger as he continued to clutch his binoculars tightly, which was enough to possibly break it.

Mark concluded that the entire Center reserach team was shot to death, probably by surprise. But that didn't surprise him. He scoped the armed soldiers doing beat patrols around the excavation site and it gave him the biggest shock of all...

"Shadowlaw soldiers." uttered Mark from the bushes as he saw the emblem of a skull with angel wings on its two sides and he noted that the Shadowlaw crest was sewed on their sleeves as arm patches. He also read from the investigation report that Shadowlaw has been interfering with the Center's excavation and research operations throughout the world. Intelligence believes that General M. Bison, the leader of Shadowlaw, is trying to search for mystical artifacts and use them in his organization. Now that make Mark even more infuriated. His blood was boiling with rage as he couldn't believe that Center personnel was being shot to death by Shadowlaw soldiers without having the chance to fight back. He pressed some buttons in his U-Watch to activate his X-Staff.

_"U-Watch activated. X-Staff selected." _The X-Staff materialized on top of his U-Watch, took it and placed in in his hand before he clenched it to a fist. With great speed, he jumped out of hiding and attempted to fight, but was instantly surrounded by a bunch of Shadowlaw troopers in full battle gear, especially since their heads were covered in black PASGT helmets, black balaclavas and SF-10 Avon respirators.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" demanded one of the armed troopers.

"You a Center agent?" barked another.

"Put your hands up, Center scum. We're taking you in." shouted a third.

Mark slowly raised his hands in the air in response. One of the Shadowlaw soldiers approached him from his left and barked at him on his clenched hand.

"What's in your hand?"

Mark ignores the Shadowlaw soldier. "Who wants to see me back in Shadowlaw?"

"Dammit kid! Open your hand!"

"I'd love too. But..." His X-Staff soon extended itself into a quarterstaff. "I'd have to decline it."

"What? Get him!" shouted the leader as they cocked their rifles pointed at him.

As soon as he held his quarterstaff in his two hands, he got into his fighting stance before he used a sweeping move with his weapon, taking out a number of Shadowlaw soldiers who were surrounding him in a circle.

Next, he knocked down a couple of Shadowlaw soldiers as he changed his quarterstaff by turning the two poles clockwise into two seperate ballistic arnis sticks. Using his double sinawali stance, he proceeded to beat the living hell out of the two soldiers even if they were armed with combat knives. Behind him, two platoons of Shadowlaw soldiers came up with guns blazing. Mark responded by doing a stealth dash that made him land near one of the platoons. He began to use roundhouse kicks, jabs, uppercuts, blows from his arnis sticks and ninjitsu dash and teleportation moves to attack them mercilessly. As he turned around as he heard a rustling noise from the bushes, a Shadowlaw trooper drew out his combat knife and attempted to stab the Center agent from behind, but Mark retaliated by kicking him in his shins before the trooper dropped his combat knife. He dropped both of his ballistic sticks before grabbing the knife's handle and he did a "come on" gesture to the downed soldier. When the soldier got up, he ran a short distance to try and punch him, but was silenced when the Center operative stabbed him hard in his stomach and heart. The trooper let out a gurgling scream from his mouth before he gasped his last breath.

The fight soon ended. All over the excavation site, Shadowlaw soldiers were now on the ground with their battered bodies. Mark began to scan the area and noticed that they are mostly armed with SIG 550 assault rifles chambered in 5.56 x 45mm NATO caliber and Czeska Zbroevka - Uhersky Brod (CZ-UB) 97B pistols chambered in .45 ACP caliber. Shadowlaw is higly funded thanks to their numerous criminal activities, such as drugs and weapons smuggling. He knew about the group, but he was not that sure on the extent of their activities. He soon picked up the ballistic sticks on the ground as he felt another presence with him in the forest.

_"Damn! Someone's here and they're after me!" _thought Mark as he used his psychic sense to detect enemies. Moments later, he used a stealth dash to jump out of the way from a punch that made a hole on the ground. When Mark stood up, he saw twelve women, all dressed in black garrison uniforms with their garrison caps that look like East German overseas caps, but only smaller with black boots and red gloves. They were all in their Shadowlaw Special Forces combat stances and were all facing him.

_"God, they're so damn sexy!" _remarked Mark as he took a glance at their bare backs. _"Wait! Wait! They're the enemy! They're the enemy!" _He focused his eyes on them and remembered that the 12 women are known as the Psycho Dolls, Bison's all-female elite commando unit. He had heard about them in the intelligence community, but no one was able to discover their identities. He only knew that their names are based on the calendar months according to their own native languages.

"Hostile target in range. Beginning anti-personnel combat mode. Identifying target with 100 percent data analysis." said a robotic-like voice coming from the group.

"Subject: Mark Sy. Occupation: Center field operative. Fighting styles: Aikido, Arnis, Ninjitsu, Wado-Ryu Karate, others unknown. Orders: Immediate Termination." said another robotic-like voice.

"DAMMIT! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE UNDER BISON'S CONTROL!" yelled Mark on the top of his voice as he prepared his double sinawali stance.

"Get him!" shouted one of the Psycho Dolls as 5 of them dashed near him. One of them did a Sniping Arrow move, but Mark countered it by stealth dashing to her side and used an elbow move to smack her down. Two women were now coming close to him and one of them was armed with a sword. Mark quickly used his double sinawali combat technique to pummel the two dolls before the last blow to the head knocked out the two as they had blocked most of his moves before he swinged his ballistic arnis sticks to their heads. His move has no serious effects to them.

SWISH! SWISH!

He managed to duck his head twice as he glanced to his rear. He took a good look at his assailant, who was using a pair of nunchakus. After releasing his grip on his weapons, he did a quick foot sweep and before he landed on the soil, did a fast solid kick to her stomach, which propelled her to a nearby tree before making her unconscious. He then twirled his legs before standing up, just barely enough time toget his ballistic sticks to counter a stab move from another psycho doll armed with a sharp spear. He budged the spear away from his face and used one of his ballistic sticks to strike her solar plexus, sending her a few feet before landing a solid punch on the same spot with another ballistic stick on his other clenched fist.

5 more Psycho Dolls come came running to him with their weapons at the ready as the first 5 were defeated. He stored the ballistic sticks temporarily as an X-Staff before raising his fists into a fighting stance.

"Nice workout!" uttered Mark sarcastically to himself as he dashed to a doll armed with two hatchets. Using his Nikyo technique, he first disarmed her of her hatchets before grabbing her hand and applying enough pressure just for her to kneel on the ground before doing the Kaiten Nage throw. He temporarily connected his two ballistic sticks into a quarterstaff and collapsed it so that he could use his hands and feet.

He got up from the grass and saw a woman whose face was covered with a black mask, reminding him of Vega, one of Bison's most trusted associates. She then did a Cannon Drill attack, but Mark countered it by dodging her propelled body and executed his Stealth Dive, a fighting move that consists of a stealth dash that made him visible above her and planted a kick on her face similar to Strider Hiryu's Vajra attack, cancelling her move.

BANG! BANG!

Mark took a fierce dive to the soil, barely escaping the sniper shots. He used his psychic sense to locate the sniper and with the help of a sparkle from the sun, began to run near her position. The hidden sniper tried to fire off more rounds, but Mark dodged them thanks to the help of his psychic sense and when he was in front of her, grabbed her Heckler and Koch MSG-90 sniper rifle and swinged it like a bat, hitting her face. As she fell on the earth, two psycho dolls came dashing near him. Like the sniper, he made short work of the two by swinging and smashing the sniper rifle on their heads and chests before he landed more punches and kicks at them at rapid speed. He turned his head to see one of them recover to produce a fist, which was about to land on his face. But fortunately for him, he quickly grabbed it and threw her to a tree trunk. The other quickly stood up and fought back by trying to swing her quarterstaff in hopes of knocking him out. Mark took out his X-Staff and extended them into a quarterstaff, blocking it momentarily before he could use a kick on her stomach as to lodge her out of his way.

"Damn! I need a break!" muttered Mark as he rubbed his forehead. He was beginning to feel tired, he knew that he couldn't afford to rest.

Suudenly, the last two Psycho Dolls appeared near Mark in their fighting stances as they had their backs facing one another, but with their position and attention towards the direction of the Center agent. He had heard that the two leaders were named Juli and Juni, two German nationals who were kidnapped by Shadowlaw commandos when they were in their teens.

"Well, well. The Cold-Hearted Assassin and The Level-Headed Silent Killer, I presume?" questioned Mark sarcastically.

"Mark Sy. General Bison has orders to bring you in since you were interfering with his activities." said Juli, the leader of the group who had brown hair.

"Sorry girlie! Shadowlaw's been attacking our research teams and has been threatening civilians around the world. I can't allow that." answered Mark in a cocky attitude.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to knock you out first before we present you to our great leader." replied Juni, the other leader of the group with blonde hair.

"Spinning Knuckle!" yelled Juni as she spinned around to land her knuckle on Mark's face. He managed to block it with his arm, grabbed it and pivoted her around before he threw Juni down on the ground with a Kote Gaeshi move. He accidentally dropped his X-Staff when he began his fight with the blonde haired leader of the Psycho Dolls.

"Sniping Arrow!" shouted Juli. She propelled her entire body like a missile aimed at Mark's body. He teleported out of her way as she neared him. Juli landed on her feet, wondering on what happened to him.

"Rising Punch!"

A voice from behind Juli came to life all of a sudden. She tried to turn around, but Mark was in motion with his move by propelling himself upwards to the air, landing his clenched fist on her jawline. As he came to, Juni tried to sneak up behind him and wanted to land a Razor Edge Slicer move from her Hooligan Combination technique. But unfortunately for her, Mark did another Rising Punch on her too, sending her face first to the ground.

"Why you little snitch! You'll regret that!" barked Juni while cleaning the blood dripping out of her mouth. Mark managed to pick up his X-Staff from the ground and detach them to ballistic arnis sticks while jumping in the air. "Cannon Spike!" Juni propelled her body to the air diagonally. Mark blocked her kick and swatted her down to the earth with a strong swing from one of his ballistic sticks.

"Look who's talking!" sneered Mark as he executed his Power Wave technique by swinging one of his ballistic sticks upwards after getting back on his feet, creating a projectile. It connected to Juni, delivering much damage to her.

Juli perfomed the Spin Drive Smasher. Noticing a weak spot, Mark dashed out of her way with a stealth teleport to the side and multiple images of Mark have surrounded her.

"Mulitple Image Attack!"

Mark's multiple images dashed near Juli and performed rapid punches all over Juli's body before the images became one as they landed a fierce punch on her belly. She was not able to defend herself while she was in the middle of her Spin Drive Smasher technique.

The two psycho doll leaders ganged up on him from his front and back with the aid of fast recovery since their DNA had been slightly altered to include it. Unfortunately, Mark channeled his energy to his feet, which resulted in the Whirlwind Kick aka Bushin Senpuu Kyaku move.

"EIYAA!" he yelled as he propelled himself into the air like a helicopter blade.

Influenced by his ninjitsu training, he initiated the move by making a slight dash to the nearest enemy before he lifted himself of the ground and spinned his two legs around in a clockwise motion, clobbering the two in the process. Juli attempted an elbow attack on Mark, but smoothly grabbed her elbow and glided his hands to hers before doing the Koshi Nage throw. As for Juni, she suffered a similar fate as she attempted to do a roundhouse kick. Mark simply blocked it and threw her like a rag on the forest floor.

Juli and Juni got together once more after being knocked out from Mark's techniques. The duo performed a Psycho Rolling move on Mark in a final attempt to capture him alive. As the two were about to grab him by his neck and shirt collar, Mark swatted their hands like flies in response as he was quicker than the two of them and countered by using the Shocker, which made his ballistic sticks electrify as his ki energy moved onto the dual metal weapons. He then swinged his ballistic arnis sticks at them, hitting their crucial points at their bodies with his sticks before channeling his ki onto them, sending electric shocks to their bodies as they screamed. Mark continued to use his ballistic sticks until they both collapsed to the ground.

"Not your lucky day!" said Mark as he cleaned the blood that was oozing out from his forehead to his eyes. He took off his shades and used his hands to remove the filty red liquid that was passing over his left eye. He make a visual check with his eyes to see if the Psycho Dolls are already down. He pressed a button in his U-Watch and an image of M.O.M. appeared suspended over his U-Watch.

**"Yes, Mark?"**

**"M.O.M., mission accomplished. Guess the reports were true. Shadowlaw's getting more and more aggressive. They're really trying to eliminate our scientific research teams. I suggest that SRS operatives pair up with them as to prevent more losses."**

**"Of course. Anything else?"**

**"Shadowlaw soldiers and the Psycho Doll commandos were here too. They're the ones responsible for killing the members of the Malaysian research team."**

**"All right. I'll personally order the SRS to embed its operatives on future research team expeditions. You'll have to be debriefed at the Center. M.O.M. out."**

**"Mark out." **As the image of M.O.M. disappeared, Mark took a last look around as he saw Center helicopters and VTOL aircrafts circling around the excavation site.

"Looks like I'll have to face the big boys soon!" remarked Mark to himself as he walked to the nearest Center Bell MV-22BM VTOL aircraft, which had their aircrafts slightly modified its rotors replaced with an improved one that included the rotor blade encased inside twin circular grates. Before he entered, he ordered a Center SRS operator to detain the Shadowlaw soldiers and Psycho Doll operatives before he left.

Later, the Center VTOL aircraft took off, taking him back to the nearest Center base. He then contemplates to himself; this was the beginning of a long mission for a rising Center agent like himself, preparing to take on Shadowlaw.

Chapter 1 END


	2. First Move

Martin Mystery: Tangling with Shadowlaw

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; all characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa; all characters of Street Fighter are under the copyright of Capcom. I exclusively own the rights to the characters Mark Sy and Patrick Chan.

Previously:

A trip down to memory lane. Mark Sy, then a 13 year old Center agent, had foiled an attempt by Shadowlaw soldiers and the Psycho Doll commandos in raiding an excavation site discovered by a Center scientific research team in the jungles of Malaysia back in 1998. What will happen to Mark next as he gets tangled up with the deadly terrorist group? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 2: First Move

2002

The Center, unknown location, somewhere in Canada - 9:30 A.M.

It has been 4 years since Mark had personally interrupted a Shadowlaw operation in Malaysia. He had been an ARCAM Striker for 3 years before deciding to rejoin the Center once more. Right now, he had been summoned by the Center to attend a briefing session with his old training pal, 14 year old Martin Mystery. Now 17 years old, he's about to make his comeback as a Center field operative.

A portal appeared and Mark emerged out of it, wearing his Xavier School uniform. A few minutes later, the same portal had another visitor, who Mark was really familiar with.

"Mark?"

"Martin?"

Both Center agents gave each other a high five before stepping down on the moving walkway.

"So what you've been up to this time?" asked Martin.

"Nothing much. Just got back to the Center after leaving the Strikers." replied Mark.

"How come?" Martin had a brow up in a bit of shock.

"I kinda miss the Center, I guess." Mark had stretched his hands upwards before they were subjected to a laser scan and handprint identification test.

**"Martin Mystery, clear."**

**"Mark Sy, clear."**

Billy then hovered near them and gave them their usual handshake. "Hey guys." said Billy.

"Hey Billy, what's new?" asked Martin.

"Nothing much. Hey, Mark! How's your first day back in the Center?" inquired Billy.

"Great to be back after 4 years as a Striker." answered Mark with a smile.

Soon enough, the moving walkway halted and the trio went up to the elevator, which soon took them up to M.O.M.'s office on the top floor. With the elevator to a halt, the two Center agents and Billy find M.O.M. sitting on her desk with her legs on the table and her hands cushioning her head on the chair.

"Uh... M.O.M., we're here." said Mark sheepishly.

"Oh!" M.O.M. quickly placed her feet down on the floor and her hands on the table. "Morning, agents. You'll have a briefing today about Shadowlaw's attempts against our personnel for the past few months now. I've been receiving reports from the Special Reaction Squad that some of our personnel were under attack from Shadowlaw soldiers worldwide."

"Shadowlaw's beens stepping up their attacks?" questioned Mark. M.O.M. merely nodded in agreement.

"What about Diana and Java?" asked Martin.

"Diana has a field trip, remember? And Java is out sick. So I'll have to stick with you two for the meantime."

"Okay." Mark gave a mock salute to M.O.M.

"But seriously M.O.M., didn't Mark take care of their meddling against us back in '98?" questioned Martin as he was in a bit of shock.

"Yes, but they're back in business after a year. Apparently, M. Bison was looking at mystical artifacts." And M.O.M. pressed a button on her table, lowering a projector screen with a projector. She clicked on her computer mouse and on the screen was a sword with a curvy gold-like blade and a brown handle. Next to it was a gold-like sheath.

"That's the Kris Taming Sari!" shouted Mark.

"The wha?" asked Martin. He apparently was not paying attention at Mark's words.

"It's a legendary Malaysian sword. Mark can fill you on the details." said M.O.M. calmly.

"This kris is like the Excalibur. It once belonged to a Melaka warrior named Hang Tuah in the 15th century. Many Malaysians believe that whoever has it in his or her possession would have tremendous amount of power." explained Mark. "I'm sure that this is the one that Bison's looking for."

"That's right. But thanks to Mark's suggestion and further knowledge on this mystical weapon, we were able to secure it safe and sound. It's now being stored in the base. The picture shown here is only a museum replica." M.O.M. then clicked on the computer mouse and a photo showed up with 12 familiar faces that Mark had met before.

"HOT LADIES!" shouted Martin as he pushed Mark out of the way and drooled at the projector screen.

"MARTIN MYSTERY!" yelled M.O.M. angrily. Mark hastily tackled him down and dragged him to a chair, despite many attempts by Martin to escape his grasp. Mark then sighed to himself and punched Martin in the belly, rendering him unconscious.

"Thank you, Mark. I was about to explain that Shadowlaw has also attacked one of our bases in the outskirts of Britain."

"By who?"

"These girls lead the assault." pointed M.O.M. to the screen. "I'm sure that you're familiar with them already."

"It can't be. The Psycho Dolls." gasped Mark. "I thought they were under SRS custody?"

"They were. But unfortunately, they got away while they were being transported."

"I see." frowned Mark. He then slapped Martin on the head to wake him up. Martin soon woke up groggily from the blow that he received to his stomach.

"Anyway, I've received a video from a man named Vega."

"The Vega de Cerna? The ex-matador turned Shadowlaw operative?" Mark was shocked in hearing this strange news.

"Yes. He sent us a message via CD. Apparently, he asked us for some _help_."

"How did he know about us anyway? And how did the package find its way here?" asked Mark skeptically.

"Your guess is as good as mine." replied M.O.M., shrugging her shoulders.

"What kind of help does this psycho want?" sneered Martin with his hands folded on his waist.

"Just watch!" replied M.O.M. angrily. She then took a CD in her hands and inserted it in her CPU. Later, a Caucasian-looking man appeared on the screen with a blue background on without his mask and his claws. He was only wearing a simple polo shirt on. The screen only showed him to his chest area.

**"Greetings. I come merely in peace. Today, I am asking for your help. I have heard that a Center agent named Mark Sy had tangled with some Shadowlaw forces back in Malaysia in the year 1998. I am now appealing to him and anyone who can help him to assist me with this task."**

Vega then showed a photo of a young woman, a Caucasian, with blonde hair and pigtails and was wearing a sky blue garrison uniform with a sky blue East German-like overseas cap.

**"Please help me save this beautiful soldier. She is now being hunted down by her former master, M. Bison and his pathetic Psycho Dolls. Her life is and will be in very grave danger unless you can assist me . You'll find some details on the CD too. Please take care of her as soon as you can find her." **Vega then gave a short bow before the screen went blue.

After the video stopped, M.O.M. navigated her way in the CD's computer data and a lot of windows came popping up, showing various photos and memos.

_"Wow, she sure is a beautiful soldier."_ chuckled Martin to himself. He then gave a whistle, which M.O.M. did not appreciate as her brows were raised up.

"Apparently, this data includes the plans that Bison has regarding on another attack. The target seems to be one of our research facilities somewhere in the outskirts of London."

"Where and when was the first base that was attacked by Shadowlaw forces?" inquired Martin.

"At the same sector as the second base was last year. The attempted target is hidden from plain sight like the first one, but I don't know how they managed to locate it." replied M.O.M.

"Only Shadowlaw could do it. They probably had access to global positioning satellites." said Mark mockingly. "So what's next, M.O.M.?"

"You're going to Britain right away. I'm going to make contact with Delta Red after you guys leave."

"You mean, THE DELTA RED of Britain?" gasped Martin.

M.O.M. nodded at his question in agreement.

"Aren't they an anti-terrorist team?" inquired Martin.

"Yup! But what makes these guys different from the rest is that they try to use martial arts as much as possible. They're under MI-6." answered Mark.

"Coolness!" shouted Martin.

"As for the location of the mysterious lady, her last location appears to be in Britain also." emphasized M.O.M.

Billy pressed a button on his hoverchair's console and a portal materialzed near M.O.M.'s office door.

"Orders?" questioned Mark.

"Make contact with Delta Red, find out when Shadowlaw plans to attack one of our bases and rescue the woman that Vega showed in the photo."

"Okay. Let's go." said Martin as he and Mark ran through the portal.

"Don't forget, Mark. Your clothes are in the hotel that we assigned you to. The laptop's there too!" shouted Billy.

"Thanks, my man." Mark gave a thumbs up before he was completely inside the portal. In a few minutes, the portal disappeared and was seen no more.

_"I hope those two can take care of things." _thought M.O.M. as she left the office and went inside the elevator.

Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 5:50 P.M.

The two Center agents had checked into their hotel room after they materialized in British soil. From there, Mark had a few minutes to dress himself in civilian clothes from his school uniform before the two agents were escorted by an MI-6 agent, who was waiting for them in the hotel lobby and drove them to Delta Red Headquarters, where they were met by the entire Delta Red team lead by Colonel Wolfman. Behind him were Rita Luwanda, a half-cyborg and human named Matthew McCoy, the small George Ginzu and Commander Watson, the head of the Delta Red team.

"Ah, Lieutenant Sy. I'm glad you're here." Commander Watson took his hand out and shook hands with the Asian Center agent. He was now wearing a white jacket that had the Glock logo on it with a dark green shirt, blue Oakley jeans with a black cap that had the words "POLICE" on it with his white rubber shoes. Martin was wearing an orange shirt with a sky blue jacket and dark blue pants with red sneakers. Colonel Wolfman then introduced the entire Delta Red team to Mark and Martin.

"Lieutenant?" quipped Martin.

"Remember, I completed my military training and I received the rank fair and square. I was granted the rank of 2nd Lieutenant after my training was completed from the rank of Probationary 2nd Lieutenant." sneered Mark.

"Oh!" Martin was then in complete silence.

"Come on in, Lieutenant." Colonel Wolfman escorted Mark and Martin to their briefing room with the rest following behind.

Briefing Room, Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain- 6:20 P.M.

Mark Sy and Martin Mystery were seated alongside the rest of the Delta Red team. Commander Watson and Colonel Wolfman were standing on both sides of a projector screen. On the screen was the same 12 women that Mark had encountered.

"I'm sure that you two are aware of these 12 assassins that Shadowlaw has in their hands." said Commander Watson as he began the briefing session.

"Of course, Commander. Back in '98, I was the first Center agent to encounter them back in Malaysia." said Mark in reply. The rest nodded at his answer.

"I see, Lieutenant. We were told by your superior that one of your facilities was attacked by Shadowlaw forces." stated Colonel Wolfman.

"Yes sir. However, our facilities in Britain are hidden from the public eye and all. Still, our boss is kinda worried on how Shadowlaw had located our bases." elaborated Martin.

"In the past few years Colonel, Bison was already obsessed in finding mystical artifacts that can be used by his organization. Center intelligence has informed us that Bison has taken an interest in the occult." added Mark.

"We need your expertise regarding mystical artifacts that Bison plans to obtain from excavation sites. I believe that we can work things out here. MI-6 intelligence has reported that Bison had Shadowlaw scouts scour the British mainland in searching for these excavation sites that some artifacts were rumored to be hidden in." said Commander Watson calmly.

"Yes, Commander. As you may know ladies and gentlemen, I'm in the process of finalizing research data on the Psycho Dolls. I'll have them forwarded to the concerned agencies as soon as possible." answered Mark while drinking his glass of water.

"We're all looking forward to your research data, Lieutenant." replied Colonel Wolfman. Mark then stood up from his chair and gave both Commander Watson and Colonel Wolfman a salute.

"I'll have an escort arranged to bring you back to your hotel." Colonel Wolfman returned his salute before he whispered to Matthew McCoy. Matthew then took out his radio extender and began to communicate with the other recipient. Afterwards, he whispered back to Colonel Wolfman with the news.

"Your transportation has already arrived. I'll try to see if we can meet again some other time." said Colonel Wolfman.

"Thank you sir. But tomorrow, we're going to start our investigation." Martin then shook hands with Colonel Wolfman and Commander Watson while Mark did the same.

The two Center operatives were escorted out of the building by George Ginzu and Rita Luwanda. As they came near the 2002 Land Rover Range Rover SUV, they said their thanks to the two Delta Red operatives before they entered the vehicle. Martin sat next to the driver while Mark sat behind him. Martin then gestured to the MI-6 agent to drive them back to the hotel. Their vehicle soon came to life as the driver pressed his foot on the vehicle's accelerator, driving away from the Delta Red building. Unknown to the two agents, they were being watched by a team of Psycho Doll commandos on the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Commander Juli, do we get those two Center agents now?" asked one of the Psycho Dolls. She was aiming her Heckler and Koch MSG-90 sniper rifle, peering at the moving 2002 Land Rover Range Rover SUV through her Stinger Gen 3 Day-Night vision scope.

"Not yet Fevrier. We have to wait for orders, so be patient. Enero, anything from Master Bison?" answered Juli while using her binoculars.

Enero was typing away at März's portable laptop computer, which she borrowed, before adjusting her headset. "Commander, he has given out orders to continue our surveillance activities on the two agents for the meantime." replied the Spanish-speaking Doll.

"Do we have to get them? But seriously though, that Philippine guy is quite cute." frowned the Japanese Doll in her fluent English while clutching her sheathed katana.

"I agree, Satsuki. Maybe there's a way that we can get that handsome boy to work for Shadowlaw." added one of the Chinese Dolls holding her quarterstaff

"If there would only be a way, Jianyu. But they're no pushovers. We've already targeted them a few years ago, so there's no way we can get him or his friend to join Shadowlaw." replied Juli as she kept on observing the Range Rover enter the main road. _"The girls are right, Mark Sy does have a cute face." _Juli began to blush, but quickly fought off her feelings while seeing the Range Rover disappear from the view of her binoculars.

Hotel Room, Intercontinental Hotel, Downtown London, Britain - 9:30 P.M.

Mark and Martin had concluded their dinner from the The Coffee House Restaurant. They were now lounging in their hotel room, killing time before going to bed. Martin was channel surfing for news and entertainment, while Mark was typing away at the Center laptop that Billy had provided for the duo. It had wireless internet built inside and the wireless connection was provided by the Center's satellites, so there was no need for them to get internet service from the hotel. Suddenly, his Yahoo e-mail had an interesting message. He clicked it and the mysterious letter had the following,

_My friend,_

_This e-mail has an attachment on the plans regarding a fake assignment that the beautiful soldier, or Killer Bee, has been ordered to do. The Psycho Dolls will be awaiting for her at the designated location where she will have her doctored assignment. I hope that the data included here will be of great help._

_Truly yours,_

_An Anonymous comrade_

"Martin, we got some good news!"

"What is it, Mark?"

"Take a look at this!" Mark was then clicking on the attachment on his e-mail and streams of windows were popping up on his laptop, showing the pictures of the target area and the satellite view of the area that the mysterious woman would go to.

"So when does our target appear?" questioned Martin as leaned next to Mark's chair, eyeing the various pictures that the anonymous person has provided.

"Said in a few days. Our _friend _was not that specific. I suggest that we conduct an investigation of the affair first before we make any moves." Mark then saved the attachment on his laptop and closed it before putting on his pajama top.

"Good idea. Right now, I'm kinda tired." Martin then yawned and went off to his bed.

"Night Martin." Soon enough, the room was in darkness as Mark clicked the lights off before settling himself on his bed for the next day.

Streets of London - 10:30 A.M.

The two Center agents had recently left their hotel room after breakfast to take a walk around downtown London while conducting their investigation. The hotel clerk had informed the two that someone from Delta Red will make contact with them in a few days. The two agents were wearing the same clothes as they had yesterday.

With that in mind, Martin Mystery and Mark Sy were now walking around from the City of London to the West End District, checking out the various shops while keeping vigilance on important updates from M.O.M or from Billy. So far, the two agents had not received any updates.

While they were walking around a residential district, Mark began to converse with Martin regarding some information that he had acquired from the e-mail last night. "According to our mysterious contact, the Psycho Dolls were believed to have used this area as possible refuges from the police. Problem is we don't know if that's true or not."

"I would have to agree with you." concurred Martin. "For one thing, this area doesn't appear to be a area prone for crime. This would be a perfect place for Shadowlaw operatives to have their safehouses."

"But the thing that bothers me is that who sent us that data and how does he know my e-mail address. It's not that I just give it out to the public."

"I think I can help with that kind of information." informed a voice with a Spanish accent.

"Who said that?" asked Mark as he looked around to look for the sound of the voice.

"Over here." The mysterious figure leaped down from the rooftop of one of the buildings and landed on the roof of a 2002 Hyundai Elantra automobile.

"Oh my god!" gasped Mark. He did not expect the mysterious man to appear before him.

The man had his face mask on, as well as his mounted claws on his right hand. With the sunlight shining on the trio at the deserted residential area, his claws were gleaming as the sunlight was reflected on his sharp blades. He did not wear any casual clothing except for his yellow and violet striped pants, red cloth-like belt and brown shoes. His chest was exposed, but had a tattoo of a violet snake all over his body and arms. He had his hair made into a ponytail.

"It can't be! You're..." stuttered Martin.

"Yes!" smiled the man under his mask. He placed his claw near his mask before resuming, "I am..."

Chapter 2 END


	3. Confusion

Martin Mystery: Tangling with Shadowlaw

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; all characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa; all characters of Street Fighter are under the copyright of Capcom. I exclusively own the rights to the characters Mark Sy and Patrick Chan.

Previously:

A trip down to memory lane. Now that Mark Sy has returned back to active duty in the Center as one of its military-trained field operatives, he has been deployed to Britain alongside his old pal, Martin Mystery, from his recruitment days in order to check on Shadowlaw's plans on attacking their secret facilities in British soil, as well as to look into details of a mysterious woman, who was only known through her Shadowlaw code name "Killer Bee". To even complicate things, a mysterious visitor then shows up to the two Center agents during a simple stroll through London, wearing a white mask with claws. What will happen next? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note to Maynar Namiya - As for my "Decommissioned" story, Mark doesn't show up with Martin all the time. I'll try to give him a little more background on his solo Center career with my later fanfics, especially with the years that he has been an agent before and after being a Striker. Besides, the story's based on the show after the last episode on the 1st season. Season 2 is suppose to be on the way. (SHRUGS)

Chapter 3: Confusion

Streets of London - 10:30 A.M.

"It can't be! You're..." stuttered Martin.

"Yes!" smiled the man under his mask. He placed his claw near his mask before resuming, "I am the great Vega de Cerna."

"Aka the Spanish matador?" Mark had his eyebrow raised up as he was not that surprised.

"I am impressed with you, my friend." Vega landed on the ground with a flip and posed with his right hand on his side with his mounted claws pointed near the gray asphalt.

"Whaddaya want, pretty boy?" sneered Mark with his hands folded on his chest. "Besides, what's so great about you? You always get beaten up by the likes of, let's see..." Mark stretched his hands and began to count his fingers one by one. "Ryu, Charlie, Guile, Chun-Li, Ken, Guy, Cody, the list just goes on and on and on and on..."

"Pretty boy?" inquired Martin with a wide grin. "This, I like to hear from you, pal."

"He likes his face a lot. Claims that he's the most handsome man in the world." answered Mark.

"Then why does he needs a mask?" asked Martin once more. "That's...kinda weird, you know."

"Probably since he's secretly a gay." bragged Mark while trying to suppress his laughter.

"Yeah, gay." commented Martin in agreement.

"QUIET!" Vega did a slashing motion with his hand and landed his claw near the necks of the two Center operatives.

"Are you here to help us or kill us?" suggested Mark cooly to his _actions_.

Vega then slowly puts his hand down on his side. "You do have a point. Besides, I'm not here to kill you both anyway."

"What can you tell us right now?" demanded Martin.

"Killer Bee will be sent on a reconnaissance and a possible assassination mission somewhere in her native Britain. I will send you the details as soon as possible." answered Vega cooly with his arms folded on his waist. His claws were resting on his arm, though they were not touching it.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" The two Center agents were now getting confused over the amount of information that they were now receiving. "How do you know all of this? I'm starting to wonder if Bison does know all about this? Besides, why are you helping us?" asked Mark.

"If he does, then why would I be here? And to answer your other question, I'm beginning to despise Bison over his plans with Killer Bee." replied Vega.

"He does have a point, Mark." added Martin in agreement.

"What plans with Killer Bee?" Mark continued to interrogate Vega sternly.

"I will answer them in my next e-mail communcation with you, young grasshopper." answered Vega.

"Fine. And don't call me _grasshopper_!" hissed Mark at his comments.

"It is agreed then." Vega assumes a jumping stance on the ground. "I will contact you soon." In a few seconds, Vega jumped on the roof of a nearby apartment building before disappearing from the eyesights of both Mark and Martin.

"So we do have an ally for ourselves?" inquired Martin as he faced Mark in confusion.

"I guess so. Let's boogie anyhow. I need to get some lunch." Mark then walked off towards the main street with Martin following behind when they were interrupted by a British accented voice.

"Spin Drive Smasher!"

The two agents turned around to locate the source of the voice. The only thing that amazed them was that Martin was first attacked by the mysterious person, who kicked him in his chest with her Cannon Drill technique and he merely replied with an "OOF". Mark jumped and tried to do a Stealth Dive, but was at the receiving end of her boot to his face with her Cannon Spike move. When she dropped on the ground safely, Mark was facing the asphalt while Martin landed on some discarded cardboard boxes on the sidewalk. The mysterious person landed on the ground with her hands helping her stabilize so as not to fall. Mark had mentally noted her clothes; he still remembered the time that M.O.M. had shown the two operatives her photo in her sky blue Shadowlaw Psycho Doll garrison uniform. His body was aching for action, though he did not want to hurt the renowed brainwashed Shadowlaw assassin.

_"Dammit!" _Mark got up on his feet and assumed a Hachiji Daichi (Ready Stance in Wado-Ryu Karate) stance and faced the lone assassin. "Stop it, Killer Bee! We don't want to hurt you!"

"I do!" yelled Martin as he cleaned the debris from his clothes before getting into his Kung Fu impression by doing a Wing Chun stance that he learned on tv. "Just look what she did to me and my cool clothes!"

_"Just what did you watch this morning, Martin?" _Mark shifted his feets and arms while trying to encircle Killer Bee around. "Listen to us, we can help you. We don't want to hurt you."

"Hostile targets in range. Beginning anti-personnel combat mode. Preparing to analyze for possible combat data." said Killer Bee with her robotic voice. Mark saw Killer Bee raising her arms and shifting her legs in a Shadowlaw Special Forces combat stance.

"I SAID STOP IT! WE DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" shouted Mark while activating his U-Watch to obtain his X-Staff. Martin did likewise and in a matter of seconds, both of their X-Staffs had changed into quarterstaff forms. _"Why must I always resort to violence?" _thought Mark while gripping his weapon.

"Well, I'm going to hurt her and I'll rock her world!" yelled Martin as he charged at Killer Bee from behind with his quarterstaff hoisted over his head like a baseball stance. In minutes, Killer Bee grabbed his wrist, twisted it and threw him near a trash can, tumbling it and covering Martin with sooth all over his clothing. She then tossd his X-Staff down to a curb before resuming her fighting stance.

Killer Bee rushed at Mark as he tried to strike her with his quarterstaff on her side. She quickly blocked it, gripped it and threw him across the street with his weapon as leverage. Killer Bee, with confidence, threw his X-Staff near him. Mark twirled his legs, placed his hands near his head and leapt up, getting to his Junzuki Daichi (Sparring Stance in Wado-Ryu Karate) stance as he prepared to face against the relentless genetically altered Shadowlaw assassin.

"Gale Kick!" Mark did a Mawashi Geri (Roundhouse) movement as he turned his body just enough for him to completely exert some force in kicking the face of Killer Bee as a roundhouse kick move with some traces of ki exiting his foot before and after kicking her twice. It knocked the Shadowlaw Doll from her feet to the ground. She immediately countered by springing herself off the floor, but not letting her get up as he placed her hands on the ground and kicking the Philippine Center operative with two boots onto his chest, sending him near a parked 2002 Hyundai Santa Fe SUV parked nearby with his cap flying out of his head on impact. The vehicle didn't have a dent, but Mark was a little bit hurt from her attack and was beginning to cough some blood. Killer Bee did a small leap and landed in front of Mark and kneeled before his side with her head close to his ears.

"It's a shame that I had to hurt you and your friend for Master Bison. You're such a handsome boy." whispered Killer Bee to Mark's ear, which was soothing since his back hair stood up at the tone of her voice.

"Snap of it! You're (COUGH) under Shadow (COUGH) law's control (COUGH)!" demanded Mark as he kept coughing blood . Killer Bee was busy wiping blood from his chin with her thumb.

"Awww. Did I hurt you, cutie pie?" Killer Bee gently squeezed his cheeks with a wicked smile. "Don't worry, I'll make you all better. If you were only with us, then we wouldn't have to meet like this."

"Try me." Mark had a smug grin on his face.

Without blinking her eyes for two seconds, Mark quickly used his stealth teleport out of Killer Bee's view. He was soon standing behind her.

"Do I have to get myself clear to your thick British skull? I said, you have to snap out of it! Fight it! Shadowlaw's ruining your life!"

Now Killer Bee was furious at Mark for getting away and trying to fight her again. "Not when I'm through with you, you little runt! It's a shame that I have to ruin your cute face!" shouted Killer Bee, running to his position with her clenched fist. "Oh well, I tried to help you." Mark shrugged his shoulders and countered her striking punch by executing the Koshigumura throw; he used his right hand to grab Killer Bee's right shoulder and arm. He then used his strength to lift her right arm before throwing her over his shoulder and landing on the street's gray asphalt with a thud. She was soon knocked out.

"Don't call me little, dammit!" Mark angrily replied at Killer Bee's _harmful _comments. He turned his focus to Martin, who got up slowly after his impact on the nearby trash can.

"Martin? You okay?" He then approached the Canadian operative, who was still removing the sooth and dirt from his jacket. "Yea, don't worry about me."

Both agents came near the unconscious body of Killer Bee. "So this gal's the one that Shadowlaw will be after, Mark?"

"Yep." He then took out his Nokia 8210 cellphone and began to dial some numbers. But as he tried to get the call done, Killer Bee rose up to her feet and assumed her Shadowlaw Special Forces combat stance when she held her head with her hands.

"MY HEAD! MY HEAD! GET OUT! GET OUT! AAAAGGGHHH!" With that, she quickly ran out towards the direction of the main street before leaping to nowhere.

(Sweat drop) "Is she having a headache or is her brainwashing therapy beginning to fade?" observed Martin in awe.

(Sweat drop) "Both." Mark was soon distracted by the party on the other line with his cellphone. **"Hello! Get me Colonel Wolfman right away, it's very important!"**

**"Colonel Wolfman here."**

**"Colonel, it's me Mark."**

**"Lieutenant! Are you and Martin all right?"**

**"Yes sir. We just had our first and personal encounter with Killer Bee."**

**"The KILLER BEE? Bison's personal killer and bodyguard?"**

**"Yep. The one and the same."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"We're at the West End District, in the residential area."**

**"Okay, we just got your location. I'll send some of my people right away. Whatever you do, don't go anywhere."**

**"Of course, Colonel." **Mark pressed the end call button and placed it in his inner jacket pocket.

"How do you feel, Martin?"

"Aside from a splitting headache and joint pains, I'm perfectly fine."

"Let's sit down on the curb and wait." Mark then assisted Martin to sit on the curb since he had some sore joints from being thrown by Killer Bee before Mark took his cap from the road. After waiting for 20 minutes due to Britain's horrible traffic, a 2002 Land Rover Range Rover SUV came up to them. George Ginzu exited the vehicle and assisted them in getting inside. With Rita Luwanda at the wheel, they drove back to Delta Red Headquarters.

Unknown Corridor, Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 1:30 P.M.

Martin was now being checked at the infirmary for any signs of injuries or bruises while Mark waited outside as he had been the first to undergo a checkup. Leaning on a chair as he tried to relax, he sensed footsteps approaching him and used his psychic sense to identify two unseen individuals approaching the infirmary.

"Commander Watson and Colonel Wolfman, I presume?"

The two muscular figures, consisting of both Commander Watson and Colonel Wolfman, came around the corner and walked towards the infirmary, stunned on what they've just heard from the Pinoy Center agent.

"How did you know? We weren't even around here yet?" wondered Commander Watson.

"That's my secret, sir." Mark stood up from his chair and gave both Delta Red officers a salute. The two of them saluted back before the two officers took their seats next to the Center operative.

"How is Martin doing?" asked Commander Watson with some concern in his voice tone.

"From what the doctor's said, he's doing well. Only some bruises and cut, but none of them are serious."

"And you?" added Colonel Wolfman.

"Don't worry about me, Colonel." replied Mark, waving his hand near his face. "I'm used to this kind of stuff."

"After he's done, I guess you can return back to your hotel room. Just be careful, Shadowlaw's probably trying to send spies in to observe you guys." insisted Commander Watson.

"Thank you, Commander." answered Mark.

"I guess we'll take our leave now." Commander Watson and Colonel Wolfman stood up from their seats. Mark hastily stood from his seat and gave them a salute.

"We'll see you later, Lieutenant." said Commander Watson as he saluted back before he walked with Colonel Wolfman back to the main corridor

"Sir, will Interpol be involved in this?" Mark hastily threw one more question before the two turned around back to the corridor.

"Yes, they will." was the reply from Commander Watson before he and Colonel Wolfman disappeared from his eyesight.

Bison's Office, Covert Shadowlaw Base, Somewhere in Ireland - 10:00 P.M.

"Master Bison, Commander Juli of the Psycho Dolls has something to say." announced a Shadowlaw trooper, who was wearing a black Battle Dress Uniform (BDU), completely decked with a black balaclava mask and black PASGT ballistic helmet with a BlackHawk Omega Tactical Vest Cross Draw combat vest in a black color. He was armed with the Mechem BXP submachine gun chambered in 9 x 19mm Parabellum caliber, which was slinged on his shoulder. For his sidearm, he was issued with the Star Megastar pistol chambered in .45 ACP caliber. Another Shadowlaw trooper was standing guard on the corridor near Bison's office.

_"She must have the surveillance reports that I've asked of her."_ M. Bison simply gestured to the soldier to send her in and stood up with his hands on his desk.

The armed Shadowlaw soldier opened the door for Juli of the Psycho Dolls as she arrived in Bison's office, standing before his desk, with a folder tucked under her arm. "Leave us now, Corporal."

"Yes sir!." The Shadowlaw trooper saluted Bison as he returned the trooper's salute. The trooper resumed guarding the front door of Bison's office after closing his door.

"What is it, Juli?" Bison now reclined in his chair, waiting for Juli to respond to his question. He had his fingertips touch one another as he waited for her to speak up.

"I have the surveillance reports that you've asked of. It also included Killer Bee's status reports on her mission in Britain." Juli casually walked near Bison's desk and handed him the folder.

"Excellent work!" commented Bison as he browsed through the folder. "You may go now, Commander."

"Sir!" Juli gave a stern salute to Bison. He soon returned it after standing up before seeing her leave his office. Once he was alone, he began to read the reports that were inside the folder.

_"Killer Bee has failed her mission to capture combat data from the Center scum eh? No matter, I'll have her arranged anyway as planned." _Bison peered through another file and saw the photos of two familiar faces, the pictures of Canadian agent Martin Mystery and Filipino agent Mark Sy.

"So the Center's fighting back, hm? No matter, I'll still raid their research facility in Britain. Let's see if these two chumps can stop me. But, this Mark Sy seems to be quite interesting." Bison picked Mark's surveillance photo and waved it in front of his face.

He turned to the folder and picked up the report that Juli has complied regarding her unit's encounter with the rising Center agent in 1998. "So, this young boy seems to be quite a challenge to Juli's Psycho Dolls and to Killer Bee. No matter, I will personally arrange him myself."

_"Since Killer Bee was not able to obtain combat data from the two Center agents, she needs to disappear from my presence. Once and for all!"_

Bison pressed a button on his personal intercom, linking it to the intercom machine near his door outside his office. **"Corporal, send Commander Juli to my office right away after an hour."**

**"What should I tell her sir?" **asked the soldier, who spoke through the intercom.

Bison grinned for a moment before he replied to the soldier's query. **"Tell her that I'm going to give her some instructions once she arrives in my office. It's very important for her to know." **

**"Yes sir!" **With that, the voice from the other line died down as Bison released his finger on his intercom machine.

_"I have a feeling that Mark Sy will have quite an interesting background to check on." _

Bison's menacing laugh soon echoed from the confines of his office room throughout the corridors and hallways of his Shadowlaw base hidden in the Irish countryside. Those who have heard the great Shadowlaw leader laugh cower in fear for they do not know what will he do next. Only time will tell. Only time will tell.

PS

1. Got the Totally Spies reference? Good if you know. If not, then it's your loss. : p

Chapter 3 END


	4. Under Attack

Martin Mystery: Tangling with Shadowlaw 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; all characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa; all characters of Street Fighter are under the copyright of Capcom. I exclusively own the rights to the characters Mark Sy and Patrick Chan.

Previously:

With a strike first made by Killer Bee, Bison's personal bodyguard within the Psycho Dolls, Martin Mystery and Mark Sy has realized that Shadowlaw has made its first move against the Center. With that in mind, the two Center operatives have now prepared to step up their investigation as they try to uncover the motives of Shadowlaw's plans to attack and sack one of its secret research facilities in Britain. As a side note, Bison has personally ordered Juli to conduct a background check on Mark Sy. What has Bison planned in mind and will the Center be able to thwart Shadowlaw's action in British soil? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 4: Under Attack

Bison's Office, Covert Shadowlaw Base, Somewhere in Ireland - 7:00 A.M.

It was now morning in both Ireland and Britain. Bison was now at his desk inside his personal office, waiting for Juli to arrive. While doing so, he tapped his fingers on the table while reading a report that he had obtained from a covert Shadowlaw base somewhere in Canada regarding about the extent of their firearms smuggling activities.

"Master Bison, Commander Juli of the Psycho Dolls has arrived." Bison's tranquility in his office was interrupted by the voice of the Shadowlaw trooper guarding the doors to his office room.

_"I see." _Bison slowly stood up from his chair before he said, "Send her in at once, Corporal."

"Yes sir!" The trooper opened the door and held it with his free hand. Juli of the Psycho Doll commandos went inside, manila envelope tucked under arm as she walked towards Bison's black table.

"You may leave us at once, Corporal." ordered Bison to the Shadowlaw trooper.

"Of course, sir!" The trooper gave a military salute before Bison returned his. After the exchange, the trooper slowly closed Bison's office door, restoring the harmony that Bison's office had.

"What do you have right now from your research, Commander? It better be important for your interruption at my work." inquired Bison sternly as he returned to his office chair.

"My sincere apologies Master Bison, but I was able to conduct a background check on Mark Sy and..." was Juli's answer as she handed the folder to Bison, who gladly took it from her.

"Yes, yes. Go on. Don't waste my time." insisted Bison as he placed the folder near his computer.

"Well, one of his relatives is currently working for Interpol. Our mole in the Center has managed to research the rest for us."

"Of course. Good work, Juli. I'll see to the rest myself." Bison immediately smiled at her words.

"Yes sir, Master Bison!" Juli quickly gave a salute; Bison immediately stood up from his chair and saluted her in return. She then took her leave and walked out of the office and opened the door before exiting his presence and slowly closing the door, all of this was done with Bison observing her casually.

"Now let's see what our little friend here has to say." said Bison with glee as he opened the folder and flipped through the pages to find some interesting data.

"Well, well, well." Bison's page flipping activities came to a halt when he realized that he had found the main source of information that he was looking for all along with an evil smile trailed across his face. "At last, this is quite interesting for me to see who is related to him from Interpol."

Bison then began to laugh a menacing laugh, which was soon heard throughout the entire Shadowlaw base. Civilians and soldiers alike soon cowered in fear after hearing a single sound from Bison's menacing voice, which they do not want to know about nor do they want to figure out why he laughed his menacing laughter.

Underground Garage, Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 9:00 A.M.

When the two Center field agents woke up in the morning, they had a message on their hotel telephone, informing them that two MI-6 government agents would meet up at once at the lobby area. Mark and Martin took a quick shower before changing their clothes.

Mark was wearing a Johnny Bravo shirt with a black Polo Golf jacket on with brown Gap pants on and he wore his white Nike rubber shoes on. Martin, on the other hand, was now wearing a plain red shirt with a brown jacket. He had his black Kirkland pants on and had red Nike rubber shoes.

When the two agents arrived at the lobby, they were escorted by two MI-6 agents, wearing black business suits, to a waiting 2002 Land Rover Range Rover SUV parked at the hotel driveway. As soon as they were all in, they departed from the hotel all the way to the MI-6 Building's Underground Garage. Waiting for them was veteran Delta Red operative Matthew McCoy.

"I'm glad you're here, mates. Commander Watson and Colonel Wolfman would want to hear your full debriefing on the Psycho Dolls." Matthew opened the elevator lobby doors for the two agents as soon as they disembarked from their Range Rover SUV.

"Ok, Mat." replied Mark as he entered the lobby with a manila envelope on his hand. Martin pressed the up button next to the elevator doors. Soon, the doors opened itself up to the waiting trio and when they got inside, the elevator consumed them inside as they were taken to the main floor of Delta Red Headquarters.

Briefing Room, Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 9:40 A.M.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the 12 members of the elite Psycho Doll commando unit."

Mark had taken the opportunity to debrief the members of Delta Red and his partner, Martin Mystery, in explaining to them the members of the mysterious group. On the projector screen were 12 females, dressed in black Shadowlaw garrison uniform with East German-like garrison caps in black color. They all had red gloves with matching black boots. All were standing next to the Shadowlaw flag.

"Let me introduce you to each of the Psycho Dolls." Mark pressed a button on the projector's remote, showing each of them individually.

"Enero, Spanish for January. Specializes in communications." He then pressed a button and showed Enero communicating to an unknown party with her headset.

"Fevier, French for February. Specializes in firearms." A photo showed on the projector with Fevrier armed with an IZHMASH AK-74 assault rifle.

"März, German for March. Specializes in information and recon." A photo showed März surveying an unknown military base with her laptop.

"Aprile, Italian for Apri. Specializes as a combat medic." A photo showed Aprile treating Fevrier for a scratch on her arm.

"Satsuki, Japanese for May. Specializes with a katana." A photo showed Satsuki holding her katana in a Kendo Chudan No Kamae stance.

"Santamu, Vietnamese for August. Specializes with a spear and has a Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey." A photo showed Santamu posing with her spear on her hand with her pet on her shoulder.

"Xiayu, Mandarin for September. Specializes with a nunchaku." A photo showed Xiayu in a Bruce Lee pose with two ends of the nunchaku held with two hands clenched at the handles.

"Jiayu, Mandarin for October. Specializes with a quarterstaff." A photo showed Jiayu with her quarterstaff held close to her chest.

"Noembelu, Spanish for November. Specializes with twin hatchets." A photo showed Noembelu with twin hatchets held near her side. What makes her remarkable from the other Psyco Dolls was with a feather tucked near her garrison cap.

"Decapre, Russian for December. Rumors have abounded that our Russian Doll here looked similarly to Killer Bee." He pressed a button in the projector remote to show off a comparison between Decapre and Killer Bee. "Now, if you look at the two photos on the projector, you'll see that they have almost everything in common, with the exception of uniforms and that horrible mask on her face. No one has ever come close to removing that mask from her face. Some analysts even say that Vega made that mask for her since she looked like our Killer Bee friend here."

"Decapre sure looks creepy." blurted George Ginzu in fright.

"So what else is new?" remarked Rita Luwanda as well.

"Before I end this briefing, I want to introduce the two leaders of the elite Psycho Dolls." Mark humbly pushed the projector remote button again and showed two Caucasian women, side by side, with their backs to a Shadowlaw flag.

"Juli and Juni, German for June and July. Specializes in various forms of martial arts and hand to hand combat. Juli is the Commander of the Psycho Dolls while Juni is the Vice-Commander of the Dolls."

"These psychos have created a martial art for themselves? It's quite interesting." said Martin while grinning to himself.

"Of course, you must all know that we can't let our guard down against the elite of Bison's Shadowlaw forces. While these girls were brought into the terrorist group through brainwashing and mind control, we must nevertheless do our best to be careful at all costs. They have a martial art that they have made exclusively for their own unit, which could spell trouble for all of us." explained Colonel Wolfman as he stood up from his chair.

"Thank you very much, Lieutenant." Commander Watson stood up and shook hands with Mark, with Colonel Wolfman behind. "I'll need a copy of your report."

"You can have mine, sir. I have copies with my superiors." Mark said with a smile before he gestured to Martin to get up from his seat.

"If you don't mind sir, we'll take our leave now." Mark casually walked out of the briefing room with Martin Mystery next to him.

Shopping District - 10:00 A.M.

The agents had requested their driver to drop them off at their hotel first. Upon approaching the front desk, one of the hotel employees had informed them that M.O.M. had left them a message, urging them to be careful as they had received some intelligence reports that Shadowlaw has planned to attack them.

_"Strange. What does M.O.M. mean anyway?" _Mark took a look at the message that M.O.M. had directed to their hotel.

_Agents,_

_Be on your guard right now. I have received some credible intelligence reports that you two may be targeted by Shadowlaw forces._

_M.O.M._

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Mark's train of thought was interrupted when the Canadian Center agent came to question's Mark thoughts.

"I'm kinda wondering on who would attack us today?" answered Mark.

"I know how worried you are. Heck, I'm kinda asking the same questions as you are." Martin gave him a soft pat on the back.

"Thanks, I guess." wondered Mark in confusion.

"Oh, look! The Shopping District's main area. Bet they got some video games in there." Martin hastily grabbed Mark's arm and ran all the way to the first electronics store that Martin was able to get his eyes on.

"MARTIN!" shouted Mark in hesitation. "I CAN'T RUN THAT FAST, YOU KNOW! GIVE ME A BREAK!"

Hidden Urban Observation Post - 10:05 A.M.

**"Juni, do you copy? Over." **

**"Juni here. What is it Commander?"**

**"Have you observed the two Center agents in the Shopping District already?"**

**"Yes ma'am! They've just arrived in the Shopping District. Orders?"**

Juli tweaked a bit of her headset before she grabbed her binoculars. Fevrier was beside her with her Heckler and Koch MSG-90 sniper rifle on hand as she watched the agents with her Stinger Gen 3 Day-Night vision scope on. With them were Enero, Aprile, Satsuki and Noembelu. Juni, on the hand, had März, Santamu, Xiayu, Jiayu and Decapre.

**"Let's wait for a while. I'll give you the signal when the time is right."**

**"Of course, Commander." **Juni then closed her radio unit and resumed conducting surveillance on the two Center agents.

_"Mark Sy. Today, you will be mine." _smirked Juli to herself as she maintained her part in watching the moves of Martin Mystery and Mark Sy.

Street near Shopping District - 10:10 A.M.

On a street nearby the Shopping District, three teens were seen walking around with various kinds of brown jackets on. Two of them had Asian characteristics while the third had Caucasian features on with a ponytail on as well.

"So tell me again why we're dispatched to Britain?" asked one the teenagers, who grumbled while shoving his hands onto his jacket pockets.

"Because Werewolf Boy!" said another in his almost angry voice, "We need to investigate why some mysterious group attacked one of our research offices in Britain a few months ago!"

"Why here? We got other leads from the other places, ya know?" answered the third.

"Almost all of the clues that Yamamoto gave us leads us right here in the good 'ol United Kingdom of Great Britain, so no complaining." shouted the first back at the other two.

"OH BROTHER!" answered the other two in unison.

Hidden Urban Observation Post - 10:15 A.M.

**"Juni, come in."**

**"I'm here as always, Commander. What are your orders?"**

**"Launch the attack, now!"**

Juni, from the other hidden observation post, jumped out and landed near the two Center field agents with some of the Psycho Dolls. As Martin and Mark tried to run back, they were halted by the appearance of Juli and the remaining Psycho Doll commandos. Behind them, for a few feet near the entrance to the Shopping District, were the unconscious bodies of two Metropolitan Police officers next to their 2002 Vauxhall Astra squad car.

Street near Shopping District - 10:30 A.M.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?"

"Sure did, Yu."

The sounds of people screaming their lungs soon filled the morning air. With that in mind, the three teens began to run towards the source of the sound until they came near a British Metropolitan Police squad car.

"Jean, check these guys out?" said the first teen.

"It's alright, Patrick." Jean proceeded to check on the knocked out officers. "They're just knocked out cold."

"Yu, we need help here." shouted Patrick.

"Yea, yea! I'm comin'." answered Yu as he ran for a few minutes, barely enough to reach the squad car.

"Sir, what happened?" asked Jean as he tried to revive the downed cop.

"Woman...wearing black..all over.." muttered the officer in reply.

"Shadowlaw." said Patrick under his breath when he ran towards the Shopping District.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted Jean as he also ran behind Patrick with Yu following close behind.

Shopping District - 10:50 A.M.

"HA!" shouted Martin as he used his quarterstaff to block an attack from Noembelu, with one of her hatchets aimed for his face.

"Good one, Martin!" Mark swinged his own quarterstaff to counter attacks from Satsuki, Jiayu, Xiayu and Santamu.

Decapre appeared behind Martin and performed her Spinning Knuckle move at him, but he ducked underneath it at the last minute and countered it by executing a foot sweep, making her fall on her feet.

As Mark was able to keep his opponents away from him, he made a side glance to notice Juni preparing to launch her attack. Mark cooly engaged her by launching himself with the help of his quarterstaff and like a pole vaulter, leaped a short distance off the ground before delivering a kick to her chest.

_"This is going to take some time though." _Mark raised his quarterstaff just enough to block an attack from Satsuki's sharp katana before he kicked her chest with his two feet before twirling his legs to help him stand up.

"So who's next?" Mark asked in a challenging tone as he detached his quarterstaff to turn them to dual ballistic arnis sticks. "I believe this is a good exercise for me." mumbled Mark to himself as he entered into a double sinawali stance, ready to take on the other Psycho Doll commandos with Martin.

Chapter 4 END


	5. Ambush

Martin Mystery: Tangling with Shadowlaw 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; all characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa; all characters of Street Fighter are under the copyright of Capcom. I exclusively own the rights to the characters Mark Sy and Patrick Chan.

Previously:

Bison's elite Psycho Doll unit has ambushed Center agents Martin Mystery and Mark Sy while conducting R&R in the streets of Britain, catching them off guard and clueless to their intentions. Now corned at all sides, the two agents are now prepared for a fight to their deaths as they will try to ward off the Psycho Dolls. Unknown to either the Psycho Dolls or to the Center agents, ARCAM agents Yu Ominae, Jean Jacquemonde and Patrick Chan have unintentionally appeared on the scene after discovering that Shadowlaw has appearead in British soil. Will the additional help of ARCAM's finest would finally help Martin and Mark win the day and defeat the Psycho Dolls once again? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 5: Ambush

Outskirts of Shopping District - 11:10 A.M.

Yu, Jean and Patrick have reached the outskirts of the Shopping District after checking on the condition of two knocked out police officers. Once they've sited the battle between the Psycho Dolls and the agents, the three ARCAM operatives quickly ducked in a nearby alley without making any sort of distraction that would draw their attention near them.

"So far, so good!" whispered Patrick as he peeped a bit of his head out of the alley.

"Hey, one of them babes is trying to snipe the good guys!" said Yu is a low voice. He pointed her out to Jean and Patrick.

"Probably Shadowlaw." suggested Jean. "Stay here, I'll try to knock her out." Jean sneaked out of the dark alley and crept his way towards the back of one of the Psycho Dolls, who was aiming her Heckler and Koch MSG-90 sniper rifle at one of the two Center agents.

"Martin Mystery and Mark Sy, you two will be under my scope." said Fevrier in his own monologue as she prepared to depress her rifle's trigger. Jean knew that this Doll had a French accent.

"Il n'est pas sage que vous dirigiez en arrière une arme comme cela à quelqu'un. C'est une tactique sale." (It's not wise for you to point a weapon like that at someone's back. That's a dirty tactic.) answered a voice from behind Fevrier.

"Qui êtes-vous?" (Who are you?) Fevrier was about to turn around and surprise her attacker when she felt a foot kicking her back before the attacker did a karate chop on a certain area on her neck, rendering her unconscious.

"Je suis Jean Jacquemonde" (I am Jean Jacquemonde). He brushed some of his bangs from his face before finishing his speech, "Prince de la brigade de butée." (Prince of the Striker Brigade.). Jean discarded Fevrier's sniper rifle before he faced the direction of the alley and signalled to Yu and Patrick that the coast is clear... for now.

"Let's boogie!" yelled Yu as the trio ran towards the source of the commotion at the heart of the Shopping District.

Shopping District - 11:15 A.M.

"UNGH!"

Mark had received a violent knee to his chest by Juni while smiling to the Filipino Center agent, with the blow sending him to a nearby wall.

"Wel, well..." smirked Juni as she pinned Mark onto the brick wall by his shirt collars held on her hands, "It look likes that I got you at last.". The other Psycho Dolls were too busy engaging Martin in battle, who was trying to convince the girls to back down even if they were under Shadowlaw control.

"I guess it's the end for me." said Mark under gasps as he was trying to get some air after Juni had mercilessly pummeled him with several punches before Juni kneened him in his chest.

"I guess so." Juni released one of her hands from his shirt and began to trace his sweaty face with her finger. "You know, I have to admit that you're kinda cute though." She then had a wide grin on her face.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment or some last words for me?" snarled Mark as he tried to get away from her grip.

"Maybe a bit of both." whispered Juni to his ears. "If you maybe worked with Shadowlaw, we could...", Juni continued to trail her finger from his face all the way to his neck and chest. "Be something. We could be alone and all, get away from Shadowlaw and live together happy ever after." Juni grinned wider after commenting to the surprised Center agent.

"I have one thing to say to your proposal and that's..." Mark performed a Katate Dori move, tightly grabbing her wrist. "TO GET OFF ME!"

WHAM!

With that, Mark delivered a sharp and powerful Mae Geri (Front Kick) to her chest. She flew very fast before landing near a trash dump.

"That'll teach 'ya." shouted Mark to Juni's unconscious body before fixing himself up. He began to look at the battle when he felt that Juli was charging at him with his psychic sense, _"Oh shit! Juli's coming for me!"_. Mark quickly prepared to assume a Junzuki Daichi stance, but he wasn't quick enough to block an incoming double punch attack that landed on his unprotected chest and a forward kick as well. Mark was forced back again to the wall again, helpless as he struggled to stand upright with his back facing the wall.

"Mark! A little help here!" shouted Martin as he clashed with several Psycho Doll commandos with his extended X-Staff, but was always beaten with several Spinning Knuckles and Sniping Arrows.

"Not again!" Mark also tried to escape, but he was pinned to the wall by Juli's extraordinary strength as her hands were clenched to his shirt.

"What next? You have likings for me, as well as the other Psycho Dolls in your units?" mocked Mark.

"How did you know? Let me keep you quiet for a while." smirked Juli as she applied a rough jab on his stomach. "There, that's much better."

Mark had coughed several amounts of blood from his mouth on Juni's Psycho Doll uniform while trying to maintain his Junzuki Daichi stance, but felt a bit weak. He needed to rest up and heal before he could even attempt to fight back.

"Did you know..." narrated Juli, "that almost all the girls in the unit liked you?" Mark was then confused after Juli flashed her smile at him.

"Do tell, Juli?" replied Mark between coughs.

"We couldn't help admire your face though." explained Juli while touching his face with her hand. "Even I had an admiration for you. I even overheard what Juni proposed to you and I was..." Juli continued to touch his face with her finger, all the way down to his neck and chest before wrapping one of her arms around his neck, "Thinking of the same thing, we could be together you know."

_"Even some professional assassin comes to like me, huh? How weird!" _Mark was getting antsy over Juli's unsual advances. "Sorry, girlie! Juni asked that question to me a while ago and I gave her an ultimatum to her question. Besides, I don't want to get together with a psychopatic assassin." He stealthy raised his leg and prepared to go for a Mae Geri move.

"Really now?" Juli countered his kicking attempt by kicking his leg with her foot, sending pain signals to Mark's brain.

"If I can't have you for myself after this is over..." Juli prepared to raise her fist aimed for his face after removing one of her arms from Mark's neck, "Then no one will. It's a shame that I have to ruin your cute face."

"OFF WOMAN!"

Mark shouted the remark before he immediately executed another Mae Geri move, which made Juli was thrusted back away from him for several feet. He followed it by performing a Hayagake (Rapid Running) technique and stopped for a few seconds, making Juli wonder at what he would do next.

"This is for Martin! Houzanto!" Juli threw a jab punch at Mark, but ducked underneath it while he spinned his body around for one revolution before landing his elbow onto her solar plexus. As soon as Juli staggered for a few more feet, he commenced his Bushin Senpuu Kyaku move, completely incapacitating her for the rest of the battle.

"Martin!" shouted Mark as he ran towards to his aid, but was blocked off by Satsuki and Santamu, armed with their weapons.

"Get out of my way!" shouted Mark as he reactivated his U-Watch to pick up his X-Staff and extended it to quarterstaff mode. Before Mark could defend himself, he felt someone friendly was coming from behind.

"Take this!" yelled an Asian sounding voice as the mysterious person did a flying kick move to the rear of Santamu. Satsuki turned around and prepared to raise her katana, but was knocked out as well when another person did a high kick to her chin.

"Hey pal, missed us already?"

Mark focused his vision on the two people and noticed that they were his old pals from his Striker days, namely Japanese Striker Yu Ominae and his fellow Xavierian classmate, ex-teammate and Filipino Striker Patrick Chan.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys." said Mark with a smirk in his face as he held his quarterstaff with a bit of ease.

"Seems that you had a problem." remarked Yu while looking at the unconscious bodies of the two Psycho Dolls.

"You better help your pal out there. Jean's here too and we'll keep them at bay for ya." added Patrick before he raised his arm in time to counter a swinging punch from Aprile, the Italian Psycho Doll.

"Thanks guys!" shouted Mark in reply as he ran towards Martin, who was now engaging Xiayu and Jianyu in combat. He also saw Jean landing punch after punch at Decapre, the Russian Psycho Doll, with every blow aimed for her chest and face. Before he went another step towards the two Chinese dolls, März appeared in front of him like a ghost with her arms raised in her Shadowlaw Special Forces fighting stance.

"Dammit! Out of my way! Kubikari!" shouted Mark in his loud voice after running for a certain period of time. He stopped for one second before executing a jumping crescent kick that landed on her face.

With März out of his way, he was on the ground safely on his two feet before he jumped to the air and performed a forward flip before landing next to Martin.

_"Thank you, Master Ginzu, Guy and Maki." _Mark prepped his quarterstaff at his side with his clenched fist in front of him.

"About time you showed up." said Martin sarcastically as he held his quarterstaff near his chest with his two hands.

"Got holed up by some of the girlies back there." answered Mark.

"Well, let's not keep the rest waiting, shall we?" Martin had began to charge toward Noembelu.

"No problem, comrade!" Mark followed behind Martin, ready to swing his quarterstaff before the duo realized that Noembelu was teamed up with Enero, Aprile, Xiayu and Jiayu.

"Damn!" muttered Martin under his breath as the two Center agents started to take a few steps back until Mark looked behind and saw Yu, Patrick and Jean running to their position.

"Four against two? This isn't fair!" sneered Patrick as he came behind Mark.

"Let's even the odds. Now it's five against five." sneered Jean as brushed his bangs away from his eyes. Now Martin, Mark, Jean, Patrick and Yu were now facing the remaining Psycho Doll commandos.

"EIYAA!" Patrick barked while executing a couple of jab punches aimed at Enero's chest, which she quickly blocked with her arms. Yu rushed in to assist Patrick and delivered a sharp and painful roundhouse kick to Enero before he did some foward kicks and a strong uppercut on Aprile. Mark eyed for his dual ballistic arnis sticks and ran for them, lying on the ground. Once he had them in his hands, he executed his Power Wave with one of his sticks, launching a projectile that connected to Xiayu and performed the Dual Power Wave by swinging his ballistic arnis sticks horizontally that resulted in the apperance of a sonic boom-like projectile that connected into Noembelu before running out to join in with the Japanese Striker and his fellow Pinoy Striker comrade as well. Jean dashed near Jiayu and she swinged her quarterstaff at the French Striker, but he cooly caught one end of it with his hand and with his other hand, gripped it hard enough for him to swing it over his head and tossed Jiayu to a nearby open garbage dumpster.

"Well, I guess that's the lot of those so-called Psycho Dolls." said Martin as he shuffled his hands on his clothes to remove the dust.

"What are you guys doing in Britain?" questioned Mark to the three Strikers.

"As you may or may not know, one of our research offices came under attack in Britain." answered Yu.

Patrick folded his arms across his chest as he supported his comrades with a better explanation, "We think that Shadowlaw troopers and maybe the Psycho Dolls could have been involved here."

"Yea, and Mr. Smarty Pants thinks that all clues lead here to Britain." sneered Jean at Yu.

"It's true, Werewolf boy! You're not listening to me! All the troopers that we took care of back in Canada had Shadowlaw emblems on their uniforms." shouted Yu.

"Which is why that we have nothing to lose. If Shadowlaw is here, god knows what they're planning to do next." insisted Patrick.

"You know, Mark." said Martin, who was walking behind him. "I have to admit that them two Psycho Doll chicks were sure all over you."

"REALLY?" asked the three ARCAM agents in unison with smug grins on their faces.

"Why you little! Ki Fist!" Mark then threw an energized punch at Martin's unprotected chest, sending him way across the Shopping District.

"That'll teach him." mumbled Mark to himself before turning his attention. "Now, do any of you dare to say something like that before I launch my arsenal of street fighting moves on you three?" He had glared at the three ARCAM operatives as if they were about to die.

Not wanting to anger him any longer, the three simply said no with their heads shaking left to right.

"Good." Mark had a sadistic grin formed on his face before he resumed to ask the three agents if they would be secretly helping him and Martin in their operation.

Police sirens wailed through the air and while the ARCAM and Center agents were busy talking to one another, Juli and Juni recovered from their attacks and silently gave the orders to retreat at once.

"You guys better leave the area, the cops are coming. We'll contact you soon after we take care of the police business." Immediately, the three ARCAM agents quickly departed from the scene.

Martin, who had just gotten up from his little fiasco with Mark, surveyed the area after their hasty conversation and found out that the Psycho Dolls go away. "Mark, the Dolls got away."

"Damn!" shouted Mark at the disappearance of the Psycho Dolls. "Forget it, they'll come back somehow anyway."

Teams of SO19 operators, clad in blue jumpsuits, combat vests, black balaclavas, PASGT helmets with Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine guns, began to sweep the entire area when one of them raised his weapon to keep the two agents at bay. "SO19, freeze!".

"It's okay, officer." Martin slowly raised his Center ID card to the officer. "We're from the Center."

The SO19 officer motioned to his comrades to lower their weapons as they were not the ones responsible for what happened a while ago. Mark showed his Center ID card and asked the officer one question.

"Who's in charge here?"

Hotel Room, Intercontinental Hotel, Downtown London, Britain - 12:10 P.M.

After meeting with Colonel Wolfman of Delta Red, Martin and Mark went back to their hotel to rest and wait for any message from either Colonel Wolfman or Commander Watson on another move. While doing so, Mark had obtained Commander Watson and Colonel Wolfman's e-mail address so as to inform him of any developments.

"Hmmm! I got a message from Vega, let's see what it says." Mark clicked on his e-mail message and received the following.

_My friend,_

_Make sure that you check everything here. Killer Bee will be sent to "assassinate" a government official on the precise location marked on the map. It wil actually be a trap set for her. Please alert your friends to this. _

_I sincerely hope that Killer Bee makes it out soon._

_Vega_

"Martin! Our ticket has arrived!" When Martin had walked to the table, he noted several pictures of the target location, as well as satellite images of the block.

"Wow! Shadowlaw sure knows how to recon an area." said Martin before giving a slight whistle.

"Yep. Killer Bee's headed here." Mark pointed to Martin the specific area where Bison's most prized assassin is suppose to go to.

"So what's next?" asked Martin, brow raised.

Mark whipped out his cellphone from his pants pocket and began to dial some numbers. "I'm going to call some reinforcements to help us out here.". While waiting for the call, Mark had asked Martin to forward his e-mail to both Commander Watson and Colonel Wolfman's, but not without making a mistake when he accidentally sent it to his dad's office e-mail by message before he slapped him on the head to make sure that he did it right.

Colonel Wolfman's Office, Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 12:40 P.M.

"If you're going to apprehend this Killer Bee, you'll need help from my operatives. I insist on it."

"Fine, fine! I give up!"

Mark Sy and Colonel Wolfman were arguing for the past 19 minutes about jurisdiction and logistic problems. Mark, with support from Martin, was a bit insistent on letting them deploy some of their Special Reaction Squad (SRS) teams to contain and seal off the target area, but Colonel Wolfman had warned them that they'll be in trouble if their plan would go through, since they might come under the scope of the British government, which the Center does not want to occur.

"So, when does the operation begin?" asked Rita Luwanda as she walked inside his office with Matthew McCoy. George Ginzu was the only Delta Red operative inside to give Colonel Wolfman some company while the two Center agents were busy explaining to the Colonel their next move.

Colonel Wolfman peered through his wristwatch before he replied to their query. "We leave at 1000 hours tomorrow."

Chapter 5 END


	6. Retaliation

Martin Mystery: Tangling with Shadowlaw

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; all characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa; all characters of Street Fighter are under the copyright of Capcom. I exclusively own the rights to the characters Mark Sy and Patrick Chan.

Previously:

Martin Mystery and Mark Sy, two of the Center's most finest field operatives, have teamed us with ARCAM Strikers Yu Ominae, Jean Jacquemonde and Patrick Chan in warding off another attack perpetrated by Shadowlaw's Psycho Doll unit. Later on, the two Center field agents had received a mysterious e-mail message from Vega, detailing plans on Killer Bee's supposed "mission" for the next day. Now with the assistance of Delta Red, Britain's top anti-terrorist field team, the joint task force is now staking out the supposed location for Killer Bee and the Psycho Dolls to appear with hopes of thwarting their moves. Will they be able to do so and will they eventually capture Killer Bee? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 6: Retaliation

Somewhere in Britain - 10:20 A.M.

Colonel Wolfman raised his radio extender close to his mouth, hidden in a room on an apartment building, which also doubled as an observation post, which was owned by Delta Red. **"Mark, Martin, can you hear me? Over." **George Ginzu provided recon support to the veteran agent as his observer and bodyguard. Rita Luwanda and Matthew McCoy were in another part of the building, watching and waiting for the hidden enemy to appear as part of another recon and observation team. Mark and Martin were standing on a sidewalk near their observation post, keeping an eye out to see if Shadowlaw agents were prowling around the empty streets of the residential block.

Mark placed his hand on an earpiece plugged on a radio extender used similarly by Colonel Wolfman as the duo were issued radios with hidden earpieces placed on their right ears. **"It's okay, Colonel. So far, so good."**

**"So Colonel..." **interrupted Martin as he placed his hand on his own earpiece to communicate with the Colonel. **"What happens when we see Killer Bee?"**

**"It's best if we capture her. After reading the data that you two have sent us, she seems to have been brainwashed with Shadowlaw technology." **

**"That bad , huh?" **asked Martin, who had a bit of concern in his tone.

**"Colonel, target spotted 50 meters from our present location." **said Rita Luwanda through her radio extender as she peered through the window with her binoculars.

The others turned their heads towards the north side of the block; Killer Bee was sneaking around the block as she was headed to the residence of a British government official.

**"She's heading towards the house of the Minister of Defense." **blurted Colonel Wolfman over the secure radio lines.

**"Wait! I see the Psycho Dolls closing in on her!" **said Matthew McCoy, who spoke with the rest of party through his radio extender as he observed her approach through his own binoculars. Martin and Mark took cover and hid themselves near a dark alley. With only their heads peeking out, they watched as the Psycho Doll commandos have totally surrounded Killer Bee from all sides.

Martin placed his hand near his earpiece and spoke on the radio line with Colonel Wolfman. **"Colonel, it appears that they've cornered Killer Bee from all sides. She can't escape now!"**

* * *

"Give up, Killer Bee. You're surrounded." exclaimed Aprile as she took on her Shadowlaw Special Forces combat stance.

"What do you mean? I'm under the personal command of Master Bison and I have a mission right now." replied Killer Bee, who was now stunned with their appearance.

"Well, we have received orders from Master Bison to have you disposed off at once." added Satsuki, cooly drawing her katana from her sheath.

"How could it be? I have faithfully served Master Bison. This is both outrageous and ridiculous!" barked Killer Bee while going to her Shadowlaw Special Forces combat stance.

"I'm sorry, Killer Bee. But we have our orders that you should be executed on this spot." explained Jiayu as she walked towards Killer Bee between Enero and Fevrier.

"In other words, prepare to die. I'm sure that Master Bison will gladly remember you for your courageous actions." answered Decapre as she appeared behind her from nowhere with a sadistic smile hidden behind her mask.

"Dolls, attacks!" ordered Juli as she and the other Psycho Dolls dashed towards Killer Bee, who was outnumbered 12 to 1.

* * *

**"Colonel, I'm going in!" **Mark said before ending his radio conversation with Colonel Wolfman. He pressed some buttons onhis U-Watchto activate his X-Staff. Martin did the same and together, they dashed towards Killer Bee and the Psycho Doll commandos with nothing to lose.

_"First I'm fighting my enemy. Now I'm saving her. I'm totally confused now." _Martin reflected on this thought as he ran together with his partner to "save" Killer Bee.

* * *

**"Matthew, Rita. Head out there and assist the two Center agents at once!" **barked Colonel Wolfman over the radio. Immediately, Rita Luwanda and Matthew McCoy had left their observation spot from the building and went through the back door and began to run towards Killer Bee in order to assist the two Center agents.

Colonel Wolfman noticed George Ginzu trying to run out of the room, but grabbed his arm in haste. "Stay here George! I need you to make sure that no one tries to sneak up on the two of us."

* * *

"Martin, ready for another rematch with the dolls?" asked Mark as he held his X-Staff on his hand and with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, why not? This time I'm ready." answered Martin, giving a thumbs up gesture to his partner. He then focused his attention towards the Psycho Dolls, shouting a "war cry" to startle them on their appearance. "Hey, over here!".

* * *

"What? It's them again. Dammit!" exclaimed Juni as she kept blocking all the punches that Killer Bee launched towards the fiery German.

"The blasted Center agents! Take care of them at once!" ordered Juli, who was still fighting Killer Bee with Juni. Some of the Psycho Dolls went for the rushing agents. Fevrier, März, Satsuki, Santamu, Jiayu and Decapre began to dash towards Martin and Mark while Enero, Aprile, Jiayu and Noembelu stayed with Juli and Juni in order to engage Killer Bee in battle.

* * *

"There they are, Rita!" shouted Matthew as they arrived a few blocks away from the assault on Killer Bee.

"Let's get them!" said Rita in agreement. The two Delta Red operatives now ran towards the Psycho Dolls attacking the helpless Killer Bee.

* * *

"Commander, Delta Red operatives are sighted just 20 kilometers away from our position." explained Juni, pointing out the sprinting Rita Luwanda and Matthew McCoy, who were almost near their area.

_"Damn! More trouble after another!" _thought Juli to herself.

* * *

"Get ready!" shouted Martin. He raised his quarterstaff over his head like a club and swinged it over the heads of some Psycho Dolls, who managed to duck on instinct.

"AAAGGGHHH!" yelled Martin as Decapre grabbed one of his arms and pinned him on the ground with a Judo flip.

"Dammit, Martin! Learn to think before you act!" complained Mark, who was busy dodging attacks from Satsuki with his quarterstaff. Moments later, Fevrier appeared with a Colt M16A2 assault rifle and fired several 5.56 NATO bullets at the agent. He dodged all of her shots thanks to his ninjitsu training and he did a ninja teleport, appearing to Fevrier in midair before doing a Stealth Dive, knocking the French doll to the gray asphalt. Fevrier recovered and swinged her rifle at Mark, but he did a Rising Punch, launching himself from the ground to the air, knocking her out cold. It was due to his Shotokan and Wado-Ryu Karate training that he molded most of his technique based from Ryu's Dragon Punch.

Martin watched for März to try and land a punch on his face. As her fist was approaching Martin's face, he caught her wrist and initiated a Karate throw, landing März on Santamu before knocking out the two dolls out of action.

Rita Luwanda and Matthew McCoy had arrived just in time to assist the Center agents battle the remaining active Psycho Dolls. Decapre, Satsuki and Xiayu caught their attention and were now engaged in heavy battle. Matthew fought Decapre while Rita engaged Satsuki and Xiayu.

Decapre launched a Cannon Spike and Sniping Arrow combo at Matthew, who took the brunt seriously. He launched a double fist attack and a sharp kick on her face. Once she was down, he lifted her above his head and threw her at Jiayu, who was helping Juli and Juni fight Killer Bee. As for Rita, she gave a knee attack to Satsuki before she was about to strike her katana at the blonde Delta Red operative. She threw her katana away and kicked her in the stomach before giving her an uppercut, sending her knocked out to a 2002 Ford Fiesta. Xiayu swinged her nunchaku on Rita, but ducked twice after the Chinese doll swinged it on her with all her strength. Eventually, Rita caught her arm and gave her another knee attack before utilizing a foot sweep on her.

Killer Bee was now fighting Juli, Juni with Enero, Aprile and Noembelu. Not wanting to give up, she performed her Spin Drive Smasher technique, eliminating Enero and Aprile out of the picture. As she landed on the ground, Noembelu furiously used her twin hatchets to slice the British assassin down for good. Killer Bee had seemed to dodge her every move, like if she knew where she was going to strike. In response to her attack, she executed her Cannon Spike on Noembelu after she saw an opening in one of her hatchet strike attacks. Killer Bee turned her attention to the other Psycho Dolls and launched her Hooligan Combination move. While in the air, she hovered over the head of Enero for a minute before doing a Fatal Leg Twister on her. She soon landed on the asphalt, did a flip after propelling her body forward and landing on the asphalt again by supporting her head upside down with her hands, she grabbed the head of Aprile and slammed her face down on the ground.

"Impressive, Killer Bee. Let's see you take on us." sneered Juni when she executed her Spinning Knuckle technique on Killer Bee, who countered it by performing her Cannon Drill. Juli stepped in once she saw her fellow German downed by Killer Bee's Cannon Drill and executed her Sniping Arrow. Though Killer Bee took the brunt of the Sniping Arrow, she took the opportunity to block a swinging punch from Juli, smacked it away and did a Cannon Spike. Juni got up and rushed towards Juli, executing her own Hooligan Combination move at her target. Killer Bee immediately performed another Cannon Spike, landing her boot onto her chin.

"UGH!" muttered Juli after being knocked out. She rushed over to Juni and helped her to her feet. "We will not be defeated, not even by you!" shouted Juli as she got back to her Shadowlaw Special Forces combat stance with Juni at her side.

"Death Cross Dancing!" yelled Juli as she ran towards Killer Bee. But before she landed her punch on her, someone dashed in front of her and took the blow meant for Killer Bee. Soon, Juni joined up beside Juli and commenced the pummeling on the mysterious person. Killer Bee could only watch in horror as her unknown savior was knocked out by Juli's punch that landed on his chin and Juni's spinning side kick that lodged itself into the person's ribs before giving up to the pressure of the duo's strength, who was now unconscious.

"And now for you! Sniping Arrow!" shouted Juli as she drove her feet into Killer Bee's stomach. Juni joined up with her own Hooligan Combination and performed her Fatal Leg Twister on her, sending her airborne before landing with her head first on the gray asphalt. Rita, Matthew, George, Colonel Wolfman and Martin were stunned as they watched two people get knocked out by the leaders of the elite Psycho Dolls.

"George, call for reinforcements!" barked Colonel Wolfman as he was still observing the Psycho Dolls from their outposts.

"No need to, guv! Just heard from the police bands that Armed Police squad cars and SO19 teams are on their way." answered George, monitoring police radio band frequencies with his radio set.

"Let's go!" ordered Juni to the rest of the Psycho Doll commandos as they saw a 2002 Mercedes Sprinter Van with Metropolitan Police markings. Several SO19 operators emerged out of the van and fired their Heckler and Koch MP5A3 submachine guns at Fevrier, who was providing cover for the retreating Psycho Dolls with her Colt M16A2 assault rifle. Two SO19 operators were wounded, one was struck in the shoulder and another was shot in the leg with 5.56 NATO bullets as the two initially dismounted from the vehicle before Fevrier made her disappearance with the rest of the Dolls.

"Is she okay?" Martin asked as he tended to Mark, who was injured from the Death Cross Dancing combo of Juli and Juni. He had some trails of blood from the corners of his mouth.

"She's fine. Out cold momentarily, but she's got pulse." answered Matthew McCoy while checking on Killer Bee's pulse. Rita Luwanda was speaking with an SO19 officer, who was in charge of leading the SO19 surprise attack on the Psycho Dolls.

"Hey dude! You're alive!" smirked Martin, helping Mark up to his feet. Colonel Wolfman and George Ginzu emerged out of their hidden observation post with smiles in their faces.

"We better get you to HQ to see that you're alright." remarked Colonel Wolfman as he was impressed with the way that Mark risked his life to save Killer Bee. Soon enough, she was revived from her coma and Matthew McCoy got her up to her feet with help from Rita Luwanda. Killer Bee saw Mark coughing up blood from his mouth and was tended to by Martin Mystery and George Ginzu. She was now an amnesiac due to the heavy blows sustained from Juli and Juni; her brainwashing was also wearing out. Now deep in her amnesiac heart, she felt sorry for the Filipino Center agent for saving her from the infamous Death Cross Dancing technique of Juli and Juni, leaders of the Psycho Dolls.

"I'll make a call to HQ to get us some transport." added George Ginzu, who was making a phone call to Delta Red Headquarters through his cellphone. Armed British Metropolitan Police and SO19 operatives have cordoned off the entire residential area, including the residence of the Minister of Defense, with bright yellow police tape.

"How are the wounded SO19 operatives?" inquired Colonel Wolfman as he fixed his hair before wearing his red beret.

"They're fine, sir." answered Rita Luwanda, walking towards the group. "They're heading for the hospitals, their injuries are not that serious. As for Killer Bee, I've talked to her and she claimed that she had no idea on how she got here."

"Good for them, I guess. So Killer Bee has amnesia right now." commented Mark before coughing a huge amount of blood before trying to pass out.

"Whoa, partner! You just saved Killer Bee's life. Don't try to move a lot! You took a heavy beating back there!" shouted Martin, who was helping Mark get up to his feet with help from Matthew McCoy.

"Considering that she's an amnesiac by now, we may need to give her a new identity. But I don't know what to do with her." said Colonel Wolfman, scratching his arm.

"How about Cammy for a first name?" suggested Mark.

"Great idea. In fact, I kinda like the name." said Rita Luwanda.

"Me too. That's cool with me." added Matthew McCoy.

"Okay. So we gave her a new name. But what about a surname?" inquired Martin.

"White." said Colonel Wolfman calmly.

"White, sir?" George Ginzu was stunned with Colonel Wolfman's answer.

"White means purity, usually." explained Mark.

"Oh I get it." continued Martin. "Naming her white would mean that she'll start clean with a fresh slate."

"You got that right." commended Colonel Wolfman, who now had a grin on his face.

"Sir, our ride has arrived." said George Ginzu, interrupting their conversation. Rita Luwanda helped Killer Bee up to her feet.

Two 2002 Land Rover Range Rover SUVs have parked nearby with MI-6 agents at the wheel. Colonel Wolfman, George Ginzu, Rita Luwanda and Killer Bee were in the first SUV while Martin Mystery, Mark Sy and Matthew McCoy were riding in the second SUV. After they were inside their respective SUVs, the two vehicles roared out from the residential area back to Delta Red Headquarters.

Lounging Area, Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 11:00 A.M.

The two agents were now resting on brown couches after having their medical checkup done to see if they were injured. Mark had minor bruises on his chest and arms, but he was certified physically fit to continue with his mission. Mark was sipping regular Coke from a soda can, leaning on the wall while Martin was checking out the cartoons on TV.

"Ah, I see that agents Mystery and Sy are doing quite well." said Matthew McCoy, entering the lounging area.

"Hey Mat." replied Martin, waving his hand. "What's up?"

"Someone here wants to thank you." answered George Ginzu, entering as well.

"Who?" asked Mark, still drinking his Coke.

"It's Killer Bee, er, I mean Cammy White." blurted Matthew McCoy, shaking his head from his mistake.

"She's here, guv!" shouted Rita Luwanda from the corridor. She entered the lounging area, followed by Colonel Wolfman and Commander Watson. A few minutes, a Cammy White entered the room with her arms at her back. Instead of her Shadowlaw uniform, she was issued with a red beret and a swimsuit-like uniform. She was still using the red gloves and the black boots from her old Shadowlaw Psycho Doll uniform, as well with her pigtails. A smile was on her face after eyeing the two Center agents.

"Wow! She sure is beautiful!" Martin said with eyes wide open. A smug grin was imprinted on his face.

Mark didn't say anything as he was choked by his regular Coke in his throat after seeing the old Killer Bee gone and the new Cammy White.

"I just want to thank you guys for what you did back there." said Cammy, giving a smile to the two Center agents. Both blushed upon hearing her speak sweetly for the first time, which was good to hear aside from her robotic, monotone voice during her time with the Psycho Dolls.

"You should thank Mark here." answered Martin, pointing to Mark leaning on the wall, finishing his last drop of Coke before throwing it in the trash can. "He has most of the credit."

"Then.." Cammy said, facing Mark. "I should thank you for what you did back there." Cammy soon walked to Mark and gave him a big hug. While in the midst of the hug, Cammy gave him a kiss on his cheek, which made Mark's cheeks burn with heat. The others had smiles on their faces.

"I'm so happy." said George Ginzu, who was pretending to cry.

"Can it, shrimp!" sneered Rita Luwanda, kicking him in his shins.

"Mark, Martin. Your ride has arrived, they'll take you back to your hotel room." said Commander Watson, who interrupted Cammy's hugging session with Mark.

"Of course." answered Mark, who still blushed from Cammy's small kiss. He ushered Martin to follow him out of the lounging area to the main lobby. Cammy waved goodbye to the two Center field agents, still smiling especially at Mark for what he did back there. George Ginzu and Matthew McCoy escorted Mark and Martin out of the area until they were inside their Range Rover SUV that would bring them back to their hotel room.

Hotel Room, Intercontinental Hotel, Downtown London, Britain - 11:20 A.M.

"Go give M.O.M. the update. I'll need to make a call."

"Right!"

While Martin was communicating with M.O.M. via U-Watch, Mark took out his Nokia 8210 cellphone and dialed some numbers. Soon enough, he got his call.

**"Hello?"**

**"Ominae? That you?"**

**"Yep. You okay, Mark?"**

**"Yea. Where's Jean and Patrick?"**

**"They're with me in the ARCAM building."**

**"Can you get us some transport?"**

**"Where are you located right now?"**

**"At the Intercontinental Hotel. It's in downtown London."**

**"Okay. Jean and Patrick will be with me. We'll pick you guys up."**

**"Great. Thanks, dude." **After Mark ended his conversation, Martin gave him a thumbs up, indicating that he was able to report back to M.O.M.

"What'd she say?"

"M.O.M. told us to continue our work with Delta Red. She'll give us the location on one of our research facilities pretty soon. Said she can't risk to wait for Shadowlaw to launch an attack."

"Okay. Listen, we have to head to the ARCAM office."

"Why?"

Mark had a grin on his face before replying to Martin's query. "We'll need some help. All the help that we can get."

Chapter 6 END


	7. Preparation Time

Martin Mystery: Tangling with Shadowlaw 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; all characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa; all characters of Street Fighter are under the copyright of Capcom. I exclusively own the rights to the characters Mark Sy and Patrick Chan.

Previously:

After the combined teams from Delta Red and the Center were able to rescue the ex-assassin Killer Bee from M. Bison and his Psycho Doll commandos, Killer Bee was now given the new name of Cammy White. With that problem out of the way, Center agents Martin Mystery and Mark Sy have stepped up their pace as they have made contact with M.O.M. in order to get information regarding their mission. What kind of information will they get and will they be able to thwart Shadowlaw any further from raiding their research facilities in the heart of the British countryside? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 7: Preparation Time

Conference Room, ARCAM Britain, London, Britain - 12:00 P.M.

Six teens were now conducting a discussion inside the mostly quiet ARCAM British headquarters. While most of the staff were on duty, the chairman was away with a lunch meeting with the board of directors.

Yu Ominae, Jean Jacquemonde, Patrick Chan, Martin Mystery and Mark Sy were in the middle of a secret meeting, with plans to hinder Shadowlaw in their plans to raid a Center research base in the outskirts of the British metropolis. The six teenagers were eating lunch, which contained typical British food including Mark's favorite, Fish and Chips.

"Hey, Yu." asked Mark, munching on his fried cod. "Didn't the British Army have some heat on us on what we did to their boys in the SAS a few years ago?"

"Yea, that's true. But the honchos in the British Army and Chairman Pearce had some talk and they agreed that they'll pretend that nothing ever happened by laying the smack down on a _certain Japanese terrorist group_." smirked Yu in response.

"Okay guys." Martin worked on the computer's CPU attached to a projector. Mark had inserted his flash disk on the CPU before Martin started to work on showing skematics on the location of the research base with satellite images and blueprints of the place.

"So this is the place that Shadowlaw plans to bust, huh?" asked Patrick while reclining on his seat.

"Yep." responded Mark, pointing to the various photos that were now being flashed on the projector screen. "This here is one of our secret research bases in Britain. Center doesn't know why Shadowlaw has the knowledge of the place, although we suspect moles were responsible for providing the moron Bison for the info. Remember, what we're showing you is extremely classified."

"Yamamoto and most of the top honchos at ARCAM are also worried about Shadowlaw infiltration as well." commented Yu, with everyone nodding their heads in agreement. This was not a surprise; Shadowlaw has managed to recruits double agents and moles to every organization that could either help the terrorist group unintentionally or hinder their plans for world domination. ARCAM was also included in this as well as ARCAM Strikers were having suspicion of having Shadowlaw infiltrators within ARCAM's employees too.

"ARCAM had its problem of Shadowlaw moles too, but most of them were taken care of already." explained Jean, narrating on how the three ARCAM agents had secretly caught an ARCAM researcher trying to transmit classified data on an ARCAM expedition regarding the discovery of the Kris Taming Sari to a Shadowlaw base in Malaysia via secret radio transmission that his Shadowlaw handlers that instructed him to do so in the year 2002 after conducting years of undercover work. Within minutes, the researcher was handed over to local police and locked up on anti-terrorism charges, without him being linked to the ARCAM Corporation.

"Still, its best that we have meeting like this. That way, we don't attract much attention." suggested Patrick, looking at his wristwatch for the time.

"Well..." Mark looked at the time on his modified U-Watch. "I'll need to head back to the hotel and rest. I'm heading back to Delta Red HQ for my debriefing."

"Sure thing. We told Chairman Pearce about this and he agreed that we can unofficially support you on your mission." said Yu, placing a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"You can count on us, friend." added Jean, giving a thumbs up.

"Right. Let's meet back here tomorrow after my meeting with the honchos of Delta Red for a final briefing." said Mark, throwing the newspaper that had the fried fish inside into a trash can by shooting it like a basketball. _"Hopefully, M.O.M. won't know about this secret operation."_

The six agents soon left the room after making sure that everything inside was neatly arranged.

Briefing Room, Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 10:00 A.M.

After heading back to their hotel, Martin and Mark turned themselves in after eating in one of the hotel's restaurants for aquick dinner before sleeping early. As usual, they were escorted by MI-6 agents to the MI-6 Building. Before they went to see the rest of Delta Red, Mark had received a message from his U-Watch from M.O.M., who congratulated the two agents on their work yesterday and told them to work with Delta Red in making sure that their research base is secured. Unknown to M.O.M., Mark's Striker pals would be on hand to unofficially work with them as they need all the help that they can get in order to stop Shadowlaw's aggressions in British territory.

Entering the briefing room, they were greeted by Colonel Wolfman, Rita Luwanda, George Ginzu, Matthew McCoy and new Delta Red operative Cammy White, who give a smile when she greeted Mark and Martin. Of course, the two agents couldn't help but blush in response before Rita and George gently elbowed the two on their shoulder to remind them that they should tell them what they have to know. Mark went to work on the CPU connected to the projector while Martin shuffled through the files that he had brought with him in his backpack.

After the CPU operated, Mark sat down in front of it and uploaded various images of the Center's research base via flash disk. Martin, wanting to impress the Delta Red team, volunteered to debrief them on the aspect of the base, explaining to them on the blueprints of the place and its layout when he showed them the satellite photos of the research base.

"Well, agent Mystery." Colonel Wolfman briefly halted Martin's briefing in order to drink a glass of water. "You say that your superiors are working on hunting down the moles within the Center?"

"Yes, Colonel." answered Mark briefly, who turned his chair from the computer to face Colonel Wolfman. "Our superiors have made a task force to work on hunting Shadowlaw's moles within the Center unannounced."

"It's no surprise." suggested Matthew McCoy. "Shadowlaw's been trying to get some moles and double agents in every known organization to work for them. Heck, even Interpol and the various world bodies are already infiltrated with Shadowlaw moles as well." McCoy strectched his arms for a few minutes. "I guess your superiors are making a good move against them."

"We're aware of that." said Martin, briefly interrupting Matthew. "However, we were duly informed that the infiltration problem could have been years after the Center was established."

"Anyway, back to our briefing." Mark had decided to end their brief conversation about moles infiltrating the Center and all. "Our intelligence units have received some credible information that Shadowlaw forces will launch an attack as soon as tomorrow or a few days from now, it was not said when though."

"That gives us time to muster some time to prepare." added Rita as she did her thing by gesturing to everyone with her hands.

"We'll need some choppers just to get us to the facility." commented George.

"I'll provide Colonel Wolfman and Commander Watson the necessary data, especially with the layout of the base, satellite photos and the base's blueprints." said Martin.

"Thanks, Martin." replied Mark, as he proceeded to remove his flash disk from the CPU.

Colonel Wolfman had gestured to George and Matthew to escort them towards their vehicle. Along the way, Cammy appeared in the hallway, apparently waiting for him.

"Guys, looks like Cammy needs to talk to me. I'll take care of it, the rest of you better go ahead." said Mark in an orderly voice.

Main Lobby, Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 10:55 A.M.

George, Matthew and Martin agreed to his request and waited for him outside Delta Red Headquarters. Once Mark was approaching Cammy, she motioned to him to sit down next to her. As usual, Mark couldn't help fight off his blush whenever he was near beautiful women, especially with his former teachers in high school. He admitted to himself that Cammy somehow reminded him of his early youth.

"Mark, we need to talk." said Cammy, breaking the silence between the two.

"About what?" asked Mark, who still had his cheeks in a red color.

"It's about what you did the last time before Juli and Juni did the Death Cross Dancing that was meant for me." Cammy slowly lifted his chin up to face her with one of her hands. "That was very brave of you. I could have been injured or killed backed there."

Mark noticed a smile in Cammy's face and tried his best not to snicker. "Yea, I know. After all, various intelligence groups did figure out that you were merely brianwashed by the bastard Bison as a tool of his."

"I noticed." Cammy slowly removed her hand from his chin. "But still, take this as a small gift of appreciation from me."

She then wrapped her arms around the stunned Center agent before she gave a small kiss to his forehead.

"Thanks, Cammy. Listen, I have to go." Mark quickly stood up and jogged for the door leading outside Delta Red Headquarters, but not before giving a smile to Cammy and waved goodbye to her.

"Goodbye, Mark." whispered Cammy to herself as she waved goodbye to Mark before he disappeared from her sight.

Mark and Martin were inside their transport, provided by Delta Red. Matthew instructed the driver and his passenger to take the Center operatives back to their hotel safe and sound. Without any hesistation, the vehicle drove off the driveway, all the way back to the Intercontinental Hotel.

Hotel Room, Intercontinental Hotel, Downtown London, Britain - 11:10 A.M.

Mark was now away typing up at his laptop, sending a report to M.O.M. via e-mail. Martin was using his U-Watch to go over the Legendex in order to see if he can get anything relevant over their case.

A few minutes later, Mark was away drinking regular Coke from the can. Martin, who was now exhausted over using his U-Watch, was now using his fingers on the remote control, looking for something to watch on the television.

"Well, well, well." Mark clicked on his e-mail and he had received a special e-mail from Billy.

_Martin and Mark,_

_We've been told by Colonel Wolfman about your debriefing. Good work and um, M.O.M. said that the stuff you guys need will be at your disposal. Just be sure to contact her or me with what you need._

_Have a good rest tonight._

_Billy_

"Ain't that nice of Billy to do that for us?" grinned Martin as he read over his shoulder.

"What did I tell about reading over my shoulder, Martin Mystery?" scolded Mark.

"HE HE!" Martin patted him on his shoulder.

"Oh boy!" huffed Mark as he was finishing his work on his laptop. Later on, they had their usual early dinner before going to sleep as they're about to embark on a dangerous journey that would greatly affect their personal lives and their careers in the Center.

Before Mark went to bed, he scribbled down a note on the notepad, reminding him to call on the ARCAM Strikers. Their help will really be needed right now.

Briefing Room, Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 8:30 A.M.

Right after the two agents took an early shower, Mark went to his laptop to e-mail Yu and the rest of his Striker pals on a location where they can meet secretly before the planned insertion into the outskirts of one of their research bases in the British countryside.

Martin communicated with Billy via U-Watch and after a few seconds, Billy emerged out of a portal and handed five white Center field jackets that were inside the same backpack that Martin had used since yesterday and the Canadian agent took the backpack and slinged it on his shoulder. Mark reminded Billy that he'll get the weapons from him later on. Billy agreed to do so.

As they exited their hotel, Matthew McCoy was at the wheel of a 2002 Land Rover Defender SUV. With him was George Ginzu. Martin and Mark boarded the vehicle and the agents told them to step on the gas. The Defender SUV drove away, taking them to Delta Red Headquarters, for the nth time.

The agents were quickly ushered inside the briefing room. Commander Watson took the opportunity to debrief everyone on the planned raid on the Center research base.

"As you may know, I was contacted by some officials of the Center and I was told that Shadowlaw forces may attempt to move in as we speak. I have relayed this bit of information to some of the concerned agencies regarding this case. Apparently, Interpol and the American Air Force had some representatives on this case."

"Who are they, Commander Watson?" asked Martin, raising a shaking hand.

"Detective Chun-Li Xiang of Interpol, Colonel William F. Guile and Lieutenant Charlie Nash of the US Air Force."

_"What?" _thought Mark to himself. He suddenly turned pale and began to sweat after hearing the name of Chun-Li Xiang. Some of the people inside the briefing room were concerned about Mark's sudden change, especially Cammy.

"Are you all right?" asked Cammy, who was seated next to him during the briefing session.

"Yea, I'm all right." answered Mark, grabbing the glass of water and gulping down its contents.

Cammy frowned at his answer, sensing that he seemed to be hiding something from them, even though Commander Watson resumed his briefing again. _"What does he know about Chun-Li Xiang? I know that she has a relative in Canada, but is Mark related to her? I'll just have to see for myself."_

Minutes later, the briefing had ended. Everyone shuffled out of the room with some time to stretch and relax before the mission. While most of Delta Red decided to stay at the lounging area, Mark went to the Delta Red armory in order to get his gear ready. Martin opted to accompany him.

Armory, Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 9:00 A.M.

Upon entering the armory, Mark activated his U-Watch and saw an image of M.O.M. hovering over it. Martin told Mark that he had to go to the toilet in order to relieve himself.

**"M.O.M., I'm going to need some heavy weaponry." **

**"Will do, Mark. It's on the way."**

After Mark deactivates his communicator, a portal appeared out of nowhere with Billy exiting it, followed by a Center employee.

"Here you go, Mark." The employee handed him a duffel bag and Billy gives Mark a thumbs up gesture, indicating that the stuff that he may need is all there.

"Thanks Billy." said Mark before giving Billy a high five. Soon after Billy and the Center employee went back through the portal, he opened the duffel bag and rifled its interior with his hands before scooping the contents out. Various metal parts, a black balaclava, a camouflaged battle dress uniform and a black jumpsuit was inside alongside a combat vest and a knife sheath.

"This will be interesting." mumbled Mark to himself as he began to assemble the various metal parts on an empty long table. He had the time to himself as he begins to make preparations to strike down Shadowlaw once and for all.

40 nautical miles near British airspace - 9:20 A.M.

Inside a Thai International Airlines Boeing 747, three distinct personalities were seated in first class. Though they were some people inside, it was thought that activity was not that lively since only a few passengers were inside the first class cabin of the plane. The flight was from Bangkok, courtesy of Bangkok International Airport, all the way to London.

Occupying two seats on the first row were two Americans. One of them was seated by the window; he had eyeglasses on and had a unique hairdo on. He was reading the The Herald as he tried to relax himself before they arrived at Heathrow.

His name was Charlie Nash, a young officer with the rank of First Lieutenant in the American Air Force. A few years ago, he and a team of street fighters had tried to bring down Bison in his Thailand base, but he had apparently escaped before the Thai Air Force launched an air strike against his secret fortress. He was frustrated at the lack of effort that the Thai Army had done when they launched an investigation on Shadowlaw's presence in Thailand. But thanks to Bison's moles in the Thai Armed Forces, the investigation has stalled for some time before the head of the investigation, an officer with the rank of Major, was murdered in his residence. Witnesses say that the mysterious visitor was wearing a mask and had mounted claws on his right hand when he "visited" the Major in his house.

_"Vega did it!" Damn him!" _Charlie was angry at himself after hearing from CNN that the Major was assassinated at his own bedroom even if he had heavy security granted to him by the Thai Prime Minister. He now began to frown; he didn't want to remember it as much as possible.

"Something on your mind, friend?"

Charlie immediately turned his head around and saw his pal giving a slight grin. He had a mohawk haircut on himself and he had the tatoo of the American flag on his arm, though he concealed it by wearing a plain white shirt with a black jacket over.

His name was William Guile, an officer in the American Air Force with the rank of Colonel. He was pals with Charlie back in the old days when they were a bit younger. He had joined up with the young brash Lieutenant and the other street fighters when they found out about Bison's base in Thailand. Like Charlie, he too was frustrated with the corruption rooted in the Thai military, as well as with the heavy number of double agents and moles planted in various branches of the Thai Armed Forces as well by Shadowlaw.

"Nah, just worried about what's going to happen next." Charlie took the glass filled with Coke from the collapsable table in front of him and drank the cold, refreshing soda as it entered his mouth and slid down through his throat.

"Don't worry about it. Heard that the guys from Delta Red had rescued the so-called Killer Bee with some help from another organization." said Guile, giving out a small chuckle.

"Oh?" Charlie's eyebrow began to twitch. "Who are they?"

"Don't know. Wolfman said that they're from the Center." answered Guile, while pressing the seat recliner button.

"That paranormal agency? But Shadowlaw doesn't butt their business with his." suggested Charlie.

"From what Wolfman told me, Shadowlaw was suddenly getting interested in the occult nowadays." responded Guile to his friend's concern.

"Is that so?"

An Asian-looking woman, who looked in her late '20s to early '30s, had her hand on top of the seat with her other hand on a glass full of water. Her body was leaning on the chair, so as to provide some support as she was leaning on it.

"Yes it is so." he answered to his colleague's concerns.

The woman was Chun-Li Xiang, a Chinese national who happened to be a rising officer with in the ranks of the International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO) or Interpol for short. She had her street fighting outfit on, consisting of a blue mini-qipao shirt, brown tight pants, white boots and her hair was neatly tied in an ox horn hairstlye. Of course, she had a black jacket on as they were going to Britain to assist Delta Red and some agents from the Center to track down M. Bison before he tries to raid the secret research base. She had no spiked wrists on her arms as she didn't want to get into trouble with anybody on the flight.

"I see." replied Chun-Li. "Well, I guess I better head back to my seat now." With that, she turned her back and went back to sit down at her seat behind Guile's.

Putting her glass aside, she took out her wallet from her handcarry stowed under Guile's seat. After fiddling through, she was able to take out a wallet-sized photo from the interior pockets.

It was a photo of Chun-Li in her teen years. She was seen hunched down on her back since she had her arms around a young boy, around 8 years of age. The young Chun-Li was smiling on the photo while the young boy was giggling as her arms were wrapped around his neck.

The Interpol detective smiled while looking at the photo and she flipped the photo to see the rear of it and something was scribbled on it and it said...

_Me and cousin Mark back in Manila, 1993_

"Mark" Chun-Li whispered to herself as a tear came down her cheek. "After this is done.." She hesitated before flipping the photo back, seeing the same picture that she had taken with her young cousin back in the early '90s.

"I'll see you again soon. This is a promise."

Chapter 7 END

PS

1. I decided to make Chun-Li's age a bit younger (She'll be born in the middle of the '70s.). In other words, a sort of AU, but most of the SF canon will still be there. And Charlie won't die in my fanfiction universe!

2. To those who've read the Striker/Spriggan manga, the Chun-Li photo moment in the plane was based on the part where Rie Yamabishi arrived back in Japan after a number of years being in the US as a professor to Cornell University.

Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did. ;p


	8. Some Risks

Martin Mystery: Tangling with Shadowlaw 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; all characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa; all characters of Street Fighter are under the copyright of Capcom. I exclusively own the rights to the characters Mark Sy and Patrick Chan.

Previously:

With the impending arrival of US Air Force officers William Guile and Charlie Nash with ICPO agent Chun-Li Xiang to assist Martin Mystery and Mark Sy, in ridding Shadowlaw's attempt in raiding a secret research base in the outskirts of London with some help from Delta Red, Mark began to shiver a bit in fear. The only predicament that Mark Sy is facing right now is that Chun-Li is Mark's cousin, meaning that his hidden identity as a military-trained Center agent could be blown at any time soon before the raid is commenced. How will Mark protect his secret life from his cousin? Will he be able to thwart Shadowlaw and their leader, Bison from destroying it completely? Will the additional manpower, with the unofficial help from ARCAM's Strikers, be able to stop the deadly terrorist group? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

NOTE TO EVERYONE:

My pal, ShadowHawk wants to let you all know that he wants some reviews for his story, Martin Mystery: Hunter's Moon. He's begging you guys to see and review it.

That's it. Thanks guys and hope you peeps like this chapter.

Chapter 8: Some Risks

Briefing Room, Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 9:55 A.M.

Mark was passing the time before they commence the actual raid on one of the Center's secret research base hidden in the outskirts of London. Most of Delta Red were now in a meeting with Colonel Wolfman over their course of action. Over his time, he had managed to assemble his weapons that he'll take with him in his mission. Martin was out, getting some things to eat for the two Center field agents.

Mark was now dressed up in a Trident Armored Machine Suit, made similarly to ARCAM's Armored Muscle Suit, but was meant to help make its wearer more agile and more flexible when the wearer engages in any kind of fight. The suit was invulnerable against most weapons since the suit is made from a newly discovered metal known as Omihalcon.

He began to scratch his chin with his right hand, covered by an Omihalcon glove while sitting down in one of the chairs used in the room until he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

"I'm back, man!"

Martin Mystery entered the briefing room with a Pizza Hut box. Tucked under his arm was a 2 Liter bottle of regular Coke and two plastic cups were standing on top of the pizza box. He was wearing an official Roots Canadian Soccer Team Jersey used in the FIFA Korea-Japan World Cup with a black Nike jacket on with dark blue cargo pants.

"Thanks guv! I'll do get the paper plates." Mark stood up from his chair and went to the condiments station in the room to pick up a couple of paper plastics and paper napkins with it too.

"So, what'd you think about the additional help we're going to get aside from the Strikers?" asked Martin, as he prepares to chomp down on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Mark wiped off some melted cheese from hischin before throwing it in his mouth. "I'm kinda worried. You remember hearing Chun-Li in the briefing report?"

"Yea?" Martin's eyebrow twitched from his answer. "What about it?"

Mark gave a deep breath before replying to his curiosity. "She's my cousin on my Dad's side."

"WHAT?" Martin screamed.

"Yep. And she doesn't even know that she's going to work with me on this case."

"How are you going to cover your presence since you don't want her to see you here?"

Mark grumbled for a few minutes and resumed his conversation with Martin. "I lost my balaclava a while ago when I was assembling my weapons in the armory, so I'll just have to use a sort of scarf that I asked Billy to get for me."

"I see." Martin grabbed his plastic cup and drank his load of regular Coke. "Hopefully that would help you avoid suspicion from her for the meantime."

"Yea." Mark twitched his fingers while eating another slice of pepperoni pizza. "And if I only didn't lose that damn balaclava of mine."

Heathrow International Airport, Arrivals Area (International), London, Britain - 10:15 A.M.

"So who's going to see us again at the airport?" asked Chun-Li, with her suitcase in hand.

"I just made a call to Wolfman after we landed." responded Guile. "Delta Red's going to send us a ride to their HQ first before we join up for the raid."

"I think something's coming." interrupted Charlie, who was pointed on an oncoming 2002 Land Rover Defender SUV as it aproached the trio before it parked on a curb adjacent to where they were standing.

With the vehicle in a halt, Matthew McCoy stepped out the SUV. "Name's Matthew McCoy and I'm with Delta Red." He offered his hand as he shook hands with Guile, Charlie and Chun-Li.

"Nice to meet you, Matthew." answered Charlie.

"So are we heading to HQ?" asked Guile.

"You bet. But my superiors have actually booked a place for you three while the investigation is going on." Matthew opened the Defender's rear door and began to load their luggage in before Guile offered help to Matthew while Charlie sat on the seat next to the drivers while Chun-Li patiently waited inside the vehicle. Once their luggage was securely inside the Defender's trunk area, Matthew entered the SUV and activated the machine as he turned on its ignition. Their first destination was to their hotel in downtown London before meeting with Commander Watson and Colonel Wolfman.

Commander Watson's Office, Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 10:20 A.M.

"We'll be using RAF Northolt as a jump start once we get you two there." said Commander Watson, who was seated in his office chair.

A while ago, Mark had communicated with the three ARCAM Strikers that they should meet up somewhere in Norfolk, where the hidden Center research facility is located.

"I see, Commander." Mark replied.

"Are we going to get our ride refueled on the way?" inquired Martin, who was kind of curious.

"Ah, don't worry about that." Commander Watson waved his hand to the two Center agents. "Your chopper will be refueled just in case in RAF Coltishall."

"Ok then. But before we leave for the operation, I need a request that your personnel will need to know." said Mark before standing up.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" questioned Commander Watson.

Mark narrated to Commander Watson about his problem regarding the presence of Chun-Li for the mission. Soon enough, Commander Watson wanted to ask about this request of his, but decided not to bother with it. "Okay then, I understand your situation, Lieutenant. I'll forward your request to the rest of Delta Red."

"Thank you sir." Mark saluted Commander Watson before leaving for the lounging area with Martin in tow.

"George. Escort the two agents to RAF Northolt." ordered Commander Watson.

"Yes sir!" answered George, saluting him before escorting the two agents out of his office and to the main entrance. On the way, Mark stopped by the armory to pick up his gear.

"Martin." whispered Mark to Martin. "Get M.O.M. on later and request for some jackets, the weather's gonna be dang cold tonight."

"Right." The two agents later boarded a 2002 Land Rover Range Rover SUV with an MI-6 agent at the wheel. George Ginzu was seated next to the driver before they departed for the RAF Northolt base.

"So Mark, what did you ask Commander Watson again?" inquired Martin.

"Well Martin, it was like this..."

Delta Red Headquarters, MI-6 Building, Britain - 10:35 A.M.

While Martin Mystery and Mark Sy were on their way to RAF Northolt in order to prepare for their mission, the three street fighters were being driven by Matthew McCoy to Delta Red Headquarters. Waiting to greet them were Rita Luwanda and the new recruit, Cammy White.

"Ah hello!" greeted Rita Luwanda. "This is Cammy White, our newest recruit."

"Wait, isn't she known as Killer Bee in the ranks of Shadowlaw?" questioned Chun-Li in hesistation.

"Yes she was." answered Rita. "But we had some help in eliminating her Killer Bee personality."

"Really?" Guile began to twitch a bit. "Who?"

"Well..." Cammy began to reply to Guile's question with a smile. "It was those two nice boys from the Center who helped me start a new life."

"I wonder who?" mumbled Chun-Li to herself.

"We better get in and see Colonel Wolfman about what do we do next." suggested Charlie as the five individuals entered Delta Red Headquarters.

Briefing Room, RAF Northolt Base - 10:55 A.M.

"Okay. We've got the jackets and your equipment's at the ready. Let's go kick some Shadowlaw butt!" said Martin, who was pumping his fist in the air. George Ginzu was still in discussion with RAF officers in charge of RAF Northolt Base.

"We can't" explained Mark. "RAF honchos at this base and George Ginzu said we've got to wait for the three peeps first before we start our mission." Mark was now outfitted in a Australian AUSCAM Woodland BDU and had a black BlackHawk Tactical Float Vest II worn over his BDU and his Trident Armored Machine Suit. Strapped on his right leg was a black Safariland Model 6004 SLS Tactical Holster with a Fabrique Nationale Five-Seven pistol holstered inside.

"When will they be coming?" asked Martin, getting frustrated at the time that he needed to wait.

Mark glanced at the wall clock for a few seconds before facing Martin. "In a few minutes, just wait."

En route to RAF Northolt Base - 11:05 A.M.

Charlie, Chun-Li, Guile were with Matthew McCoy and Rita Luwanda in the first 2002 Land Rover Range Rover SUV. Colonel Wolfman and Cammy White were with Commander Watson in another 2002 Land Rover Range Rover SUV in a convoy driving towards the direction of RAF Northolt.

"Who do we meet at Northolt?" asked Charlie, who was peering on the vehicle's windows.

"Well.." Matthew began to explain to Charlie and to Guile and Chun-Li. "One of them is a Canadian national named Martin Mystery."

"And the other?" asked Chun-Li.

Matthew and Rita hesistated for a few minutes, remembering their orders from both Commander Watson and Colonel Wolfman about the second Center agent. "We don't know yet, they say that he's one of the Center's best military-trained field agents. You'll see him shortly."

Guile and Charlie both grinned while Chun-Li had one of her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"And what is he?" Charlie began to grill Matthew and Rita down on who the mystery agent is.

"Heard he's a Shadow agent." shrugged Rita.

"Shadow?" Charlie seemed a bit surprised.

Matthew offered to answer for Rita. "From what we know, Shadow agents are Center operatives trained in firearms and martial arts with military doctrine. They're mostly used when non-paranormal groups are linked to mysterious incidents or are linked to threats and attacks against the Center. They were recently reorganized so as to let the regular field agents handle paranormal cases."

_"This is quite interesting." _thought Chun-Li to herself.

_"I can't wait to see him kick ass later in their mission." _thought Guile while glancing at his wristwatch.

RAF Northolt Base - 11:15 A.M.

Martin Mystery was now walking near a Royal Air Force Aérospatiale-Matra SA 330 Puma helicopter. He decided to take a short walk around the building just to catch some air. With him is a brown backpack with 5 Center field jackets on. Mark and Martin would need them for the fierce cold weather later on.

Martin caught sight on two 2002 Land Rover Range Rover SUVs entering RAF Northolt's gates after passing routine security checks. George Ginzu soon exited the main building and came to attention after its occupants were able to leave their SUVs. Martin walked towards the parked cars as Ginzu was the first one to arrive near the parked vehicles.

"Sir!" George Ginzu gave a military salute to Commander Watson and to Colonel Wolfman, as well as to Guile and Charlie.

"So you're Martin Mystery, eh?" inquired Guile.

"Yes I am sir!" replied Martin, who offered his hand to Guile and to Charlie before he stopped to take a good look at Chun-Li. _"Wow, she's a total babe!"_

Martin forgot to notice that Chun-Li was about to boil up over his actions. All she needed was to use her spiked wrists mounted on her arms.

"Martin!"

Martin turned his head around to see a lone person standing in front of the base's main building. Charlie, Chun-Li, Guile and the Delta Red team were also looking at the mysterious figure. He was now decked with a captured Trident commando beret on his head. Slinged on his shoulder was a Howa Type 89 assault rifle and on his military belt was a strapped Kydex Nylon Black Military sheath for a Fairbarn-Sykes Commando Pattern 1 knife.

"Stop asking crazy over Detective Xiang! You look like an idiot!" shouted the lone figure. He had his nose and mouth covered by a black scarf cloth that was tied on his neck, resembling a Strider ninja.

"Er. Sorry." said Martin in embarassment.

"Ah Colonel Guile, a pleasure to meet you." answered the masked person as he walked towards the trio before shaking hands with the two Air Force officers and the ICPO agent.

"Are you with the Center?" asked Charlie in confusion.

"Yes I am." answered the lone figure. "Just call me... Hiryu."

"Hiryu, eh?" smirked Guile.

_"Those eyes." _Chun-Li took a good look at Hiryu's brown eyes, even if his nose and mouth are veiled under a scarf. _"They remind me of Mark." _

"Is there something wrong, Detective Xiang?" inquired Hiryu in concern.

"Huh?" Chun-Li snapped back from her temporary trance. "No, I'm fine. And please, call me Chun-Li."

"Of course, Chun-Li." replied Hiryu.

"Commander Watson." said George, who interrupted the minor conversation. "RAF Northolt has informed me that two Puma choppers will be on standby for the mission."

"Good work, George. Now I think we better begin the mission. George and I will stay here as liasons. Your radio units are already in the two choppers since I was duly informed by the base commander before I left headquarters." order Commander Watson, who briefed everyone on the ground for a few minutes.

"Okay!" shouted Guile as the two groups in unison as they ran towards their choppers. Martin, Hiryu, Cammy and Rita Luwanda boarded on of the choppers while Charlie, Chun-Li, Guile and Matthew McCoy boarded the other. When the coast was clear, their pilots were given the go-signal to take off at once. Commander Watson and George Ginzu went inside the main building, where they would keep in touch with the two strike teams.

Airspace near RAF Colitshall - 11:30 A.M.

"You alright?"

Hiryu sighed as he leaned near the Puma's open door frame and had one of his feet on the chopper's skid landing gear. He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hey, you seem kinda disturbed of something." Hiryu turned his head and saw Cammy seated next to him. Rita was seated near the pilots.

"Nah, I managed to get suspicion off my cousin for a while." Cammy nodded while Hiryu told her about his concern. "Besides, I can't take the risk of letting her know that I'm 'with her' on my mission with Martin's."

"I understand." Cammy gave Hiryu a brief, but gentle hug before leaning against the Puma's interior frame and closed her eyes in order to get some sleep.

* * *

"Chun-Li, is there something on your mind?" 

The Chinese Interpol agent was briefly awakened in the middle of the helicopter trip en route to RAF Colitshall by Guile, who was seated next to her. Charlie was helping the pilot navigate with Matthew McCoy.

"I guess so." She then looked out of the Puma's small window.

"What about it?" asked Guile in confusion.

"It's just that... Hiryu's eyes. They remind me of my young cousin."

"Do you mean, Mark?"

Chun-Li sadly sighed for a few seconds and answered Guile's question. "Yes."

"But how? You don't have proof."

"I don't know, Guile." Chun-Li played with her fingers as she was confused also. "I just don't know."

* * *

RAF Colitshall Base - 11:59 A.M. 

The two Royal Air Force Aérospatiale-Matra SA 330 Puma helicopters were at their respective helipads at their pilots awaited for RAF Colitshall maintenance crew to refuel the two choppers before they can take off.

While most of the team members are in their respective choppers, Hiryu had stopped by the toilet so as to relieve himself before he adjusted his scarf as he noticed that some of it was falling from his nose bridge.

Chun-Li was stretching outside the second Aérospatiale-Matra SA 330 Puma helicopter to wait for the maintenance crews to finish refueling the helicopters. She took a glance at the base's main building and saw Hiryu walking out. Every time that she was able to take a good glance at him, she couldn't help but compare him to her "estranged" cousin.

_"Hiryu does remind me of Mark. Maybe I need to talk to him after this mission is over."_

"Chun-Li, we're ready." said Charlie as he entered the co-pilot's seat.

_"I'll have to see about this for myself." _Chun-Li boarded the helicopter and closed the chopper's door. "Okay, Charlie."

With the two helicopters at the ready, the ground crew gave the signal for them to take off.

Bison's Stealth Airship, somewhere over British airspace - 12:10 P.M.

"What is the word from the Psycho Doll commandos, Sergeant?"

The Shadowlaw trooper approached Bison's chair before he stopped and saluted Bison.

"Master Bison, the Psycho Dolls are in position. Small teams of Shadowlaw troopers are also in position. What are your orders?"

Bison merely grinned at this question. He merely gave the orders. "Execute the orders at once!"

"Right away, sir!"

Outskirts of Center Research Facility - 12:20 P.M.

"Cammy, Rita, you two rendezvous with the other Delta Red operatives and with Colonel Guile, Lieutenant Nash and Detective Xiang." instructed Mark.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" asked Rita with concern in her tone.

"Yea. You're only two out there." added Cammy as well.

"Don't worry, babe." replied Martin. "We've got some help on the way out here." Martin and Mark were beginning to wear their white Center field jackets as the weather was now getting colder by the minute. Mark unslinged his Howa Type 89 assault rifle before putting on his Center field jacket while Martin grabbed his backpack from the chopper.

"Okay then." answered Rita, who felt frustrated.

"Just radio Commander Watson and the others. Tell them that we've got some help at the last minute." Mark raised his rifle near his shoulder and lead the way towards the facility. Martin activated his U-Watch to get his X-Staff before turning it into a quarterstaff. They later ran towards the south end of the compound.

* * *

"Ready, Charlie?" Guile cracked his knuckles while grinning to himself. 

"As always partner. Just like good old times." Charlie answered as he fixed his eyeglasses.

_"Men!" _Chun-Li slapped her forehead. _"At least Mark's more decent than these two."_

"Let's go!" shouted Chun-Li as they ran toward the north end of the compound together with Cammy White, Matthew McCoy and Rita Luwanda.

* * *

"Where the hell are they, anyway?" grumbled Patrick, leaning on a tree trunk. 

"Don't know." Yu adjusted the sling of his Heckler and Koch G3A3 assault rifle. Only the two of them were decked in black Cross Draw Tactical Holster Vests.

"Shh." said Jean, cradling his Franchi SPAS-12 automatic shotgun. "I hear footsteps. No wait! It's them."

A few minutes later, Mark and Martin emerged out of the forest.

"Here you go guys." Martin opened his backpack and tossed the 3 remaining white Center field jackets at the three ARCAM Strikers. "This'll allow you to blend in with us during the raid."

"Thanks, man." answered Yu as he unslinged his weapon before donning the Center field jacket. Likewise, Jean and Patrick did the same with their firearms. Jean had asked Martin to store his WWII B-17 bomber pilot flight jacket for him in the meantime.

"Let's boogie!" yelled Mark as the gang went on towards the clearing in search of the compound's main entrance.

Center Research Facility - 12:30 P.M.

"Dang man!" Patrick aimed his Norinco Type QBZ-97/Type 97 near the main entrance. "Looks like someone already crashed the party."

"You're right." Martin checked the dead guard near the entrance for a pulse. "He's been dead for an hour." On his hand was a Heckler and Koch MP5A4 submachine gun. Patrick and Mark carefully placed the guard's carcass on one side near the entrance.

"It appears that he's been fatally shot multiple times with an automatic weapon." concluded Jean.

"We better get inside before Shadowlaw does more damage!" barked Mark as they ran inside the compound in search for Shadowlaw stragglers.

"Let's hope that we're not too late." shouted Yu as he ran with the others inside the compound.

* * *

"The guard's been killed." Chun-Li made a minor check on the dead sentry, who was lying face down on the ground. "Possibly by Bison." The guard was still clutching his MP5A4 in his stiff hands. Cammy helped Chun-Li moved the sentry's corpse away from the compound's entrance. 

"I better take this." Guile took the submachine gun from the sentry's hands, including his Eagle Tac-V3 Assualt Vest.

"Better watch out, Guile." Charlie was hugging the wall before peering through the open entrance. "I think I see someone."

"I suggest we head in at once." insisted Rita.

"I agree as well." added Matthew.

"Let's do it." said Guile, leading the way as he aimed the MP5A4 at all possible directions. Charlie, Chun-Li and Rita were following behind with Matthew and Cammy taking the rear.

_"This is going to be a long day." _pondered Matthew, reflecting over the past few hours that they had just passed.

Chapter 8 END


	9. Meetings

Martin Mystery: Tangling with Shadowlaw 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; all characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa; all characters of Street Fighter are under the copyright of Capcom. I exclusively own the rights to the characters Mark Sy and Patrick Chan.

Previously:

The research base was now under attack by Shadowlaw forces. With a swift and lethal response from the Center, Delta Red, US Air Force officers Charlie Nash and William Guile with ICPO agent Chun-Li Xiang, they manage to penetrate the besieged facility in hopes of finding Bison or what he wants from the complex. Can the teams stop Bison before it's too late? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

NOTE TO EVERYONE:

My pal, ShadowHawk wants to let you all know that he wants some reviews for his story, Martin Mystery: Hunter's Moon. He's begging you guys to see and review it.

Chapter 9: Meetings

Somewhere inside the Center Research Facility - 12:50 P.M.

BOOM!

CHIK-CHIK!

BOOM!

Jean Jacquemonde, the French Striker, had opened fire with his Franchi SPAS-12 automatic shotgun, sending two shells hurling into the chests of two Shadowlaw troopers armed with SIG 550 assault rifles.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Patrick, firing his Norinco QBZ-97/Type 97 assault rifle at incoming Shadowlaw troopers from the main hall, taking cover behind an overturned table.

"HA!" shouted Martin, twirling his quarterstaff just enough to drive it into the stomach on a Shadowlaw trooper before he twirled it again to strike his weapon into his groin before the enemy passed out.

BRRRTTTTTTT!

Yu Ominae and Mark Sy aka "Hiryu" were busy engaging squads of Shadowlaw soldiers that have entered the compound with their assault rifles at hand.

"I bagged 7 troopers today." grinned Yu as he checked his Heckler and Koch G3A3 rifle. "How about you?"

"10." shrugged Hiryu, hoisting his Howa Type 89 rifle near his shoulders.

"Show off." muttered Yu.

Soon, the gunfire in their area ended. All 5 agents were busy checking on pulses on Shadowlaw soldiers to see if they were still alive.

"What does this facility hold anyway?" asked Patrick, who had his Norinco QBZ-97/Type 97 rifle up on his shoulder.

"Mostly R&D." answered Martin. "But this complex is also designed to temporarily hold mystical artifacts found in Britain."

"So does anyone know what does THIS facility recently had?" inquired Jean, now a bit angry in his tone.

"I do remember that an archaeological expedition in Britain has recovered some strange item, but I don't know what it is though." suggested Hiryu.

"I see." replied Jean. "Well, we better move on before some Shadowlaw thug decides to drop by and say hello."

"We better." added Patrick in comment.

"By the way, Mark." Yu paused to look at Hiryu's scarfed face. "You decided to strike the 'ol Hiryu disguise like in the old days." Hiryu shrugged as Yu kept on observing his friend's new disguise. "What gives anyway?"

Hiryu walked only a few feet away from Yu when he said. "Family stuff."

"Oh." Yu jogged up to join with Hiryu and the others as they continued to scour the facility. "By the way dude, you're using your old disguise back in our Striker days. Guess it looks cool on you, still."

"Indeed." was the answer from Hiryu before they left their area. But he had a thought on his head.

_"How long must I keep using the damn codename! Can't let cousin know!" _He then stroked his chin. _"Besides, basing my codename from the Strider videogames sure is cool!"_

He then smirked under his mask before joining with his comrades.

* * *

"Sonic Boom!" 

One Shadowlaw soldier was caught in the projectile's way while aiming his SIG 550 rifle at the young brash Air Force Lieutenant when Charlie performed his Sonic Boom technique.

"Flash Kick!"

Charlie turned around to see Guile knock out another Shadowlaw soldier, who was sneaking behind him with a combat knife on his hand.

"Got your six covered, pal!" said Guile with a mock salute.

"You do that!" replied Charlie, giving a thumbs up.

Rita Luwanda and Matthew McCoy were now engaging a platoon of Shadowlaw troopers, who were now faced with fists and their combat knives. Cammy White was assisting the Delta Red duo by executing Cannon Drills and Cannon Spikes in order to incapacitate and disable the enemies.

"Kikouken!" yelled Chun-Li, launching a projectile from the palms of her hands, hurling a Shadowlaw trooper into a wall.

"That's that, I guess." suggested Charlie, who wiped his hands off his cargo pants.

"Area's clear for now." Guile had adjusted the sling of his Heckler and Koch MP5A4. His weapon had barely fired off a round since he used his hand to hand combat skills to ward off his share of Shadowlaw soldiers.

"I wonder who else is in this area?" inquired Matthew McCoy.

SMASH!

The group had enough time to duck; a metal door was kicked off its hinges.

"Me and my big mouth." muttered Matthew to himself.

"What was that?" asked Rita in shock.

From the dust, six strange but familiar figures emerged into the lobby area.

There were way to familiar; they were wearing standard Shadowlaw uniforms, especially with the appearance of female jumpsuits, meaning...

"Damn! The Psycho Dolls are here too!" shouted Charlie.

"Well, well, this is interesting." Guile cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"What are we waiting for?" yelled Rita.

"Let's go!" barked Matthew, charging for the nearest Psycho Doll.

Garage, Center Research Facility - 12:59 P.M.

"We're not alone, guys." suggested Hiryu, checking the abandoned vehicle garage area with his Howa Type 89.

From out of nowhere, six figures leaped from the balcony area, leading to the main area, all the way down to the ground floor. What came next was shocking to the first team.

"The Psycho Wankers are here!" barked Patrick, aiming his Norinco QBZ-97/Type 97 rifle at them.

"Isn't that a surprise?" sneered Jean, leveling his SPAS-12 shotgun at their shadows.

"Wonder who they are?" inquired Hiryu, still readying his grip on his Howa Type 89 rifle.

"Who cares?" objected Martin, swinging his quarterstaff above his head.

"Show yourselves!" ordered Yu, leveling his Heckler and Koch G3A3 assault rifle.

"Are you surprised enough to see us, agent Hiryu?" asked one of the figures.

Then, the six shadows emerged out of darkness and made themselves known to the agents.

"NO!" gritted Hiryu under his black balaclava.

"Suprised, Hiryu? Or perhaps, Mark Sy?" hissed Juli from the darkness, smiling. The other five were Enero, März, Satsuki, Xiayu and Noembelu.

"How did you know?" demanded Hiryu.

"Shadowlaw has lots of resources. You think that you can hide your true identity from us?" Juli got into her Shadowlaw Special Forces combat stance.

"I won't allow you to win!" barked Hiryu in reply.

"Let's see who will win, eh?" suggested Juli.

"Enough of this talk! Let's get them!" shouted Patrick.

"I agree!" hollered Yu.

"Charge!" shouted Hiryu, charging towards Juli. Soon, a battle has been initiated in the facility' garage area.

Main Lobby, Center Research Facility - 1:13 P.M.

The other six Psycho Dolls engaging with the second team were consisted of Fevrier, Aprile, Santamu, Jiayu, Decapre and their second leader, Juni.

"Why you little tramp!" shouted Charlie, launching his fists at the Russian Doll, Decapre, who parried every single punch that tried to land on her body. She swiftly grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Lucky for Guile, his street fighting skills paid off as he landed safely on his two feet.

Charlie retailated by performing his Flash Kick and connected it with a Sonic Boom. In other words, Decapre never had a chance to recover.

Matthew McCoy was now facing Aprile, the Italian Doll, on his own. She initiated a Sniping Arrow attack on the British operative. At the last minute, Matthew sidestepped and waited for her to finish performing her move before he landed an elbow attack on her vulnerable backside. She staggered for a few feet and tried to do a foot sweep. Matthew jumped and before he landed, did a thrust kick on her chest.

Rita Luwanda had her personal encounter with the feisty Vietnamese Doll, Santamu. With the advantage of a spear (Her Golden Lion Tamarin pet monkey was nowhere to be seen for now), she was attempting to stab Rita at every part of her body while the blonde Delta Red operator dodged every spear stab attempt.

With a clear opening, Rita grabbed the wooden end of Santamu's spear, twirled it and rammed it onto her chest before spinning it into her legs and twirling it upwards, striking the Vietnamese Doll's chin before it rendered her unconscious.

Cammy White, the newly reformed ex-Psycho Doll turned Delta Red operative, was now fighting against Jiayu, one of the Chinese Dolls in the Psycho Doll commando unit.

"Traitor!" cried Jiayu, swinging her quarterstaff to Cammy, formerly known in her Shadowlaw life as Killer Bee. "You dare fight with the enemies of Shadowlaw?"

"I was never a traitor!" shouted Cammy, assaulting the Oriental Doll with her fists and her feet.

_"That's enough!" _Cammy prepared her Shadowlaw Special Forces combat stance, parried her quarterstaff swing that was meant for her head before she shouted "Cannon Spike!".

In minutes, her entire body was launched from the ground and struck Jiayu at her chin. Recoiling from the attack, Cammy was able to get to safe ground before utilizing her Spinning Knuckle attack, throwing Jiayu head first into an empty table.

Not wanting to be open to any attack, Jiayu immediately recovered and dashed towards Cammy with her quarterstaff held above her head. Cammy responded by leaping into the air and she initiated her Cannon Strike technique, landing her foot onto her face.

Cammy landed and before Jiayu could recover, she thrusted her entire body towards her enemy before yelling,

"Cannon Drill!"

Jiayu was violently knocked onto a wall, leaving several crack marks on it before she fainted again, who would not recover for some time.

Guile, now armed with the Heckler and Koch MP5A4 submachine gun, was facing off against the French Doll named Fevrier. The main advantage for her is that she's now armed with a SIG 550 assault rifle.

"Damn, she's good!" muttered Guile, taking cover behind a corner wall as Fevrier unloads 5.56 NATO bullets meant for the American colonel. Guile and Fevrier were on a hallway near the main lobby area.

Guile opened fire while Fevrier tried to reload her SIG 550 rifle with his MP5A4 submachine gun. So far, he failed to make his mark.

_"I'm out!" _Guile quickly went back into cover under the safety of a security booth and hastily ejected the used magazine and fumbled his hand on the Eagle Tac-V3 Assualt Vest to search for a fresh mag. He grabbed one from the vest pocket and slapped it into the MP5A4's empty mag hole.

Before he could grip his firearm, he felt cold hands that grabbed his vest. Suddenly, he was thrown out of the lightly smashed security booth, head first onto the floor.

"This is the end of you, Colonel William Guile." Guile immediately opened his eyes just in time to eye the French Doll aiming her SIG 550 assault rifle.

Guile simply smirked at her before kicking her head, which gave him enough time to stand up. He grabbed the barrel of the SIG 550, whacked her chin with the weapon's butt and disarmed her before leaping over her head. Once it was done, he tightly grabbed her waist and performed a German Suplex Manoeuvre.

Fevrier was now dazed out, with face down on the cold tiles, with her SIG 550 rifle was swiftly kicked out of her hands by Guile, who could only at her unconscious body with sympathy. _"Sorry, gal. Had to apply some 'pressure' on you." _Guile then ran off from the corridor, MP5A4 in hand, back to the main lobby.

Chun-Li, with her hands full, was clashing with Juni, one of the German Psycho Dolls and the Vice-Commander of the group.

"Give up, Detective. We know everything about you." sneered Juli, who initiated her Spinning Knuckle move.

"Really? You Shadowlaw punks know everything about me, what else is there to know?" mocked Chun-Li, blocking the attack.

"Heh." Juli grinned at her, leaning her head on one side. "We know something about your family, especially your relationship with your estranged cousin."

Chun-Li suddenly had a shocked look on her face, but still kept her guard up.

"I'm sure that Master Bison will be very interested in the information that we've found." Juli kept grinning and dashed towards the Interpol agent.

"Keep him out of this! Hyakuretsukyaku!" shouted Chun-Li, initiating a multiple kick attack that kept the second German Doll from guessing, trying to stay one step on top of her by swatting away every kick that she could deliver with most of her strength.

Juni now leaped into the air and readied herself as she executed her Hooligan Combination move.

"Oh no you don't! Tenshokyaku!" With her agility, Chun-Li initiated her anti-air attack, twisting her legs in the air as her feet connected themselves into Juni's curled body.

Juni came crashing down onto to a sofa, which smashed due to the force of the impact that had knocked her out of the air.

"That oughta teach her not to mess with my personal life." muttered Chun-Li, eyeing Juni for signs of consciousness.

She was about to kick her body to revive her, when she heard voices from behind.

"Chun-Li, you okay?"

She turned her around and saw Charlie, running towards her with the rest of the gang.

"Looks like my interrogation session's cut short." Chun-Li walked towards Guile and slowly, the team planned their next course of action, unknown of another battle taking place

Garage, Center Research Facility - 1:19 P.M.

"Why you! Take this!" shouted Martin, swinging his quarterstaff at März, one of the main German Dolls. She countered it and with a bit of handwork, had his quarterstaff in her hands. Martin, remembering his martial arts training with Mark in his Center recruit days, began to duck under every swing from his own weapon. He felt pain swelling from his left hand when he tried to punch her with no luck.

_"I have to think fast or I'm in trouble!" _Martin began to sweat after dodging and ducking from März's attacks on him. When he noticed the German Doll preparing to swing the quarterstaff like a baseball bat, Martin quickly dashed towards her with a tackle, ramming her unprotected chest with his shoulder.

März, due to the violent tackle that Martin had used on her, bonked her head on the concrete wall. She got up, with her vision cloudy. Before she could refocus her vision completely, she only noticed something clenched streaking towards her face.

Martin Mystery, eyed his left hand with glee and shook it to ward off the pain as he eyed März for any sign of life. _"My work here's done."_

Yu Ominae was facing Enero, the Spanish Doll on the balcony leading outside the Garage. With the aid of his Armored Muscle Suit, Yu had the advantage over her in terms of strength, which was multipled by 30.

The only problem that he's facing was that Enero, like most of the Psycho Dolls, underwent gene enchancement, meaning that she was much stronger and faster than any other ordinary woman, who had no martial arts experience in her middle '20s.

"HIYAA!" shouted Yu, driving his fist into her chest even if it was blocked by Enero's arms. The force of his punch was so strong that Enero's genetic enchancement could not even save her from her own predicament, propelling her towards the concrete wall.

"HA!" Yu leaped in the air, with Enero getting up and looking for the Japanese Striker.

"Where is he anyway?" sneered Enero angrily.

"You looking for me?" said a voice from the air.

Enero looked up with her fists in the air.

"Damn, girl! Maybe you should have paid attention to the air instead of the voice!"

Sure enough, Yu kicked her in the face, sending her to the metal floor. The surge of the attack was powerful enough to send her to dreamland, literally.

Yu landed safely, but he was barely able to stabilize his footing as he almost collapsed when one of his feet landed between the edge of the metal steps.

Jean Jacquemonde had his fists busy for Noembelu, the Mexican Doll. Jean could have easily dashed towards her and use the advantage of his "natural" speed to fight her. The presence of Noembelu's sharp twin hatchets as her weapons only made his situation worse. The French Striker that to find a way to defeat her fast before he turns into his werewolf form, something that he doesn't want to do for now.

"Is that the best that you can do?" boasted Jean, nimbly avoiding her hatchet swipe that Noembelu did, making her infuriated than ever. When she kept swiping her hatchets, she didn't notice that Jean was out of her vision.

"Where are you?" yelled the Mexican Doll.

"I'm over here."

Noembelu swiflty turned around and did a slashing motion with one of her hatchets. Unfortunately for her, Jean took one of her wrists, elbowed her chest and did a spinning kick to the same area before doing a judo throw on her towards some discarded chairs, completely disabling her of her hatchets.

"Heh!" grinned Jean, cracking his gloved knuckles.

Patrick Chan was now in trouble; his opponent happened to be Satsuki, the Japanese Doll.

"Dammit, no fair!" barked Patrick, who was now backed towards a wall with Satsuki's katana blade near his throat.

"Looks like I win." grinned Satsuki.

_"I think I've got an idea." _Patrick eyed a discarded water bucket near his foot. He suddenly had a plan in motion.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like that I got the upper hand." Patrick swiftly kicked Satsuki, staggering for a few feet before he kicked the bucket just above his chest to deliver another kick, which went for Satsuki's hands.

_"Thank god for soccer intramural training." _snickered the Filipino Striker, watching the bucket sail to the Japanese Doll.

"Agh!" Satsuki painfully released her katana from her hands due to the pain that the bucket had inflicted when Patrick kicked it.

"Quit being such a crybaby!" shouted Patrick, delivering a backfist to Satsuki's rear. She had just enough time to counter it by blocking it. In response, Patrick went for fist flurries at her. _"Dangit! She keeps blocking! Must be from Shadowlaw's gene enchancement."_

Patrick's train of though was interrupted after Satsuki kicked her on his side, making him vulnerable for a few minutes. Satsuki then followed it with a hopping kick to his chin, tumbling him to the ground.

"That hurt!" Patrick leaped up on the ground, fists at the ready. When Satsuki was about to swing her katana to decapitate the agent, Patrick was now prepared for it and went for a strong uppercut before adding a roundhouse kick to her face.

"Whata!" Patrick did a Bruce Lee impersonation, making his body shake with his shaking arms on both sides of his body before he ended his attack with a jab punch to her chest.

Satsuki's defenses crumpled due to the added power of Patrick's Armored Muscle Suit, which generated 30 times his normal power. She took a few minutes observing him before her world became black.

Juli, the leader of the Psycho Dolls, nimbly avoided every blow that Mark Sy, still in his Hiryu disguise, had tried to thrust at her. Wearing a captured Trident Armored Machine Suit, it made the military-trained Center agent faster than before. Although speed was the main factor of his suit, the suit also gives him much power, which also makes him powerful 30 times than his average strength.

"Give up, Mark!" demanded Juli. "We know your relationship that you had with your cousin."

"What?" gasped Hiryu. "Don't get her involved!"

"She's been involved since the day her investigation began. Make it easy for her and just surrender to Shadowlaw... and to me." grinned Juli.

"Never!" Hiryu was stern in facing off the Center's enemies.

"Fine! Sniping Arrow!" Juli yelled, making her entire body a missile.

"Heh! Rising Upper!" shouted Hiryu, he made a slight dash before swaying his body, leaping off the ground after delivering a clear blow to her chin, which had sheer influence from Ryu's Shotokan Karate training.

Juli made an aerial recovery and landed on the ground. "You can't beat me that easily!"

"Try me, girlie!" sneered Hiryu.

Juli wiped some of the blood from her mouth before rushing him with another attack. "Take this! Spinning Knuckle!"

"Not enough!" shouted Hiryu, grabbing her wrist and initiating a Kaiten Nage throw. Before Juli could try to move, her vision suddenly turned black.

"Heh, not a challenge." mocked Hiryu, who viewed Juli's body walking towards Martin and the rest of his comrades, admiring their "handiwork" with the other Psycho Dolls.

"You okay?" asked Patrick, giving a thumbs up.

"The wanker was only giving me an exercise." answered Hiryu, who only had a grin.

"Same here." added Martin, twirling his quarterstaff on his side.

"Spin Drive Smasher!"

"What the?" asked Yu in shock.

"Mark, look out!" barked Jean.

Hiryu hastily turned around 180 degrees and saw Juli thrusting her enitre body again towards the military agent. He cooly did his Junzuki Daichi stance and prepared for the "worst".

"Fool!" exclaimed Hiryu. "You never learn from Killer Bee, did you? Stealth Dive!" Hiryu disappeared momentarily before appearing on top of Juli's propelled body, kicking her abdomen area.

"URGH!" cried Juli, who was coughing more blood than before standing up on her two feet

"You just never learn, you psychopatic android! Houzanto!" shouted Hiryu, dashing forward before delivering a sharp elbow thrust to her stomach. "Take this! Bushin Hassou Gourai Kyaku!" Hiryu dashed again towards Juli's falling body, grabbed her jumpsuit collar and pounded her with several punches and kicks before delivering a Rising Upper on her.

Juli landed on some discarded crates found near the stairs, which stirred some wooden dust due to the force of the impact. When the dust cleared, the Psycho Doll commander was unconscious; her body covered with brown wooden dust.

"Mission Accomplished!" grinned Hiryu. "For now."

"I suggest we get out of here." commented Jean, unslinging his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun from his shoulders.

The six teen agents soon left the garage and went for the balcony area and the door automatically opened as soon as Martin stepped near it, leading them away from the garage and further deep inside the complex.

Somewhere inside the Center Research Facility - 1:26 P.M.

A lone man was alone. Everything in the room was pitch black, with the exception of a lone computer shining bright in the darkness.

"Interesting! So the bastards have finally arrived, eh?"

The figure now stood from the office chair, before the lights of the abandoned office were opened thanks to a Shadowlaw trooper.

"Sir! The intruders are moving deep inside the complex quickly!"

"Excellent!" grinned the mysterious man. "Deploy more troopers to block their progress."

"Yes sir!" The trooper saluted Bison before running out of the office.

"Soon.." The man adjusted his red officer's cap and his dark blue cape. "Those scumbags will know the true wrath of Shadowlaw." He pondered on his thoughts for a few minutes before going back to his monologue.

"Hiryu, or should I say Mark Sy, will be the one to learn the meaning of fear from me! Just wait 'til I test his fighting skills."

He ended his monologue with a fierce and menacing laughter, roaring throughout the deep interior of the complex.

Chapter 9 END


	10. Warning

Martin Mystery: Tangling with Shadowlaw 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; all characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa; all characters of Street Fighter are under the copyright of Capcom. I exclusively own the rights to the characters Mark Sy and Patrick Chan.

Previously:

As the two teams continue with their attempted raid on the Shadowlaw-occupied Center research facility hidden in the British countryside, more of Chun-Li and Hiryu's relationship continue to spring about. As the Psycho Dolls have kept the two forces busy in their attempt to dig up some secrets of the complex, an enigmatic figure makes his own personal appearance for the first time in British soil? Just who is he anyway? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

NOTE TO EVERYONE:

My pal, ShadowHawk wants to let you all know that he wants some reviews for his story, Martin Mystery: Hunter's Moon. He's begging you guys to see and review it.

Chapter 10: Warning

Unknown corridor, Center Research Facility - 1:35 P.M.

An armed Shadowlaw trooper was roaming alone in the corridor toting a SIG 550 assault rifle in his hands. Patrolling the unknown, he didn't notice a lone shadow moving fast in the area, which made him stop and aim at the direction of the presence of the possible intruder. Seeing nothing, he resumed his duty.

From out of nowhere, two gloved hands grabbed the lone soldier by his neck and began to place him in a choke hold. The soldier desperately tried to call for help, but his mouth was silenced by a hand covering while it snaked on the soldier's neck with the other wrappedon his headin order to make him stop squirming.

Soon, a faint sound was heard to those who were nearby,

"SNAP!"

Within minutes, the trooper laid on the ground after being released from his killer's grips. With some dragging, the unknown man took the carcass away to another part of the corridor and was being assisted by another person in heaving the body in a hidden place.

"Looks like the Angel of Death did his thing, huh?" smirked Patrick, who dragged the body into a dark area of the corridor since the lights were not working.

"Heh." grinned Hiryu. "All in a day's work."

"You're the Angel of Death?" inquired Martin, eyebrow raised up.

"Hai!" answered Hiryu, still grinning under the cover of his scarf.

"Maybe we could tell you some other time about his Striker days." interrupted Yu, who ditched the dead trooper's automatic rifle. "But right now, we better search for some clues around here."

"I heard that each research facility should have a some sort of backlog room or something. We should be able to get some clues to see what this place recently had what artifact in custody."

"Okay." Jean cocked his shotgun to chamber a round before leading the others. "Let's go. Martin, Hiryu, you two better show us the way around."

"Sure. Even if we haven't been around here, we know some parts of this place." answered Martin, dashing a bit towards the other end of the corridor, followed by Hiryu and the Strikers.

* * *

In another corridor somewhere in the complex, the street fighters and their Delta Red allies have been skulking the interior of the research facility ever since their battle with the Psycho Dolls. So far, they have not meet resistance from armed Shadowlaw troopers. 

"This place sure is big." commented Guile, who was eyeing the corridors with his Heckler and Koch MP5A4 submachine gun.

"You could say that again." muttered Matthew.

Charlie gave a low whistle and pointed to Guile something interesting up ahead. "Shadowlaw troopers at 12 o' clock."

"Really?" Chun-Li gave the eyebrow raise in suspicion. "What are they doing there?"

"Better find a place to hide." suggested Cammy, pointing to the open door of an office room.

Once they were inside an office and the lights were immediately switched off, they waited for the Shadowlaw troopers to pass their position.

Rita and Chun-Li leapt out of the office and began to place the two soldiers in a choke hold before breaking their necks. Once that was done, they silently took their bodies away into the interior of the office, where the teams stripped the corpses of anything that may be useful to them.

"Hey guys, better take a look here." said Cammy, typing away at a booted computer.

"What is it?" asked Charlie, hands on his glasses.

"The complex apparently holds..." said Cammy, not finishing her sentence.

Office Room, Center Research Facility - 2:00 P.M.

"The Excalibur." said Yu, unaware that he had blurted the same thing that Cammy had said somewhere in another part of the complex.

"Anything else?" asked Patrick, checking his Norinco QBZ-97/Type 97 rifle. Yu hammered away at the computer's keyboard.

"It's been stored right now in the third floor of this complex, in the holding room apparently." replied Yu, pointing the location on the computer's screen. Right now, we're just in the first floor. Hiryu readied his Howa Type 89 assault rifle.

"Let's hop to it then!" blurted Martin, activating his U-Watch to obtain his X-Staff and changing into his quarterstaff.

Stairway Landing A, Center Research Facility - 2:10 P.M.

"Phew! We made it!" said Martin, using his hand to clean some sweat from his head.

Jean aimed his weapon on the left and right sides of the stairway. "No soldiers, so far."

"Good." whispered Hiryu. "We need this tranquility to head to the holding room."

The others nodded in agreement, slowly walking on the corridor to make sure no hostile forces are seen, on the way to the holding room.

Stairway Landing B, Center Research Facility - 2:15 P.M.

On the other hand, a Shadowlaw soldier was guarding the stairway with his back facing the good guys. Matthew immediately lunged at him silently and broke his neck before grabbing him by his waist and dragged him quietly down one level, disposing of his body.

"Just one soldier? Something's not right." suggested Chun-Li, scanning the immediate area.

"So far, so good." exclaimed Cammy, also looking forward.

"I suggest we better hustle right now before more of Shadowlaw's goon squads decide to drop by and say hi to us." suggested Charlie.

"Good idea." replied Guile, leading the way to the corridor with his MP5A4 submachine gun.

"Okay." added Rita in support.

Holding Room, Center Research Facility - 2:20 P.M.

A metal door gave way to the agents automatically, leaving them free access to the room.

"Wow! Look at this room." whispered Yu, scanning the area with his G3A3 assault rifle.

"You guys never tell me that the Center makes facilities this big." commented Patrick, who was also checking the room with his QBZ-97/Type 97 assault rifle.

"I didn't even hear about this facility anyway." sneered Hiryu, grabbing his slinged Type 89 assault rifle.

"Is that the Excalibur?" asked Jean, pointing to the direction with his SPAS-12 shotgun.

Unknown Office, Center Research Facility - 2:25 P.M.

"Sir!" said the Shadowlaw trooper, running inside the semi-dark office. "Some of the intruders have managed to enter the facility's holding room."

_"Excellent!" _The strange man flapped his cape to his side and readjusted his red cap before ordering the trooper to rally the others and wait for his signal.

"At last." murmured the man. "I've lured both the street fighters and the Center's finest into my trap."

He cracked both of his knuckle and had a wicked smile on his face. "Soon, Hiryu will know my true strength."

Holding Room, Center Research Facility - 2:30 P.M.

"Man, there it is." said Jean, pointing the mythical weapon, which was encased in a special glass, to the group.

"Strange, I thought that Shadowlaw troopers would have moved in by now." pondered Hiryu.

"I would agree as well. Problem is we didn't expect any major resistance." explained Patrick.

"Meaning that we could have walked into a trap." suggested Martin.

"Look, the intruders are here. Get them!"

From the entrance, hordes of Shadowlaw soldiers were rushing inside with SIG 550 rifles at their hands.

"Come on!" shouted Hiryu. "Let's get 'em!"

BRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

Hiryu had fired his Type 89 rifle at the incoming Shadowlaw troopers, his 5.56 NATO bullets made their mark into the chest of 4 Shadowlaw troopers.

"Want some of this?" barked Patrick, firing his QBZ-97/Type 97 rifle at the intruding enemy.

"Say hello to my little friend, Shadowlaw scum!" cried Yu, who opened fire with his G3A3 rifle.

Jean, meanwhile, heaved his SPAS-12 to hit one of the Shadowlaw troopers on his head with the shotgun's solid butt and proceeded to slammed the weapon's buttstock onto the chin of another soldier. Martin clubbed two troopers with his quarterstaff onto their chests before he turned around and twirled the weapon to sock another trooper in the face.

Corridor, Center Research Facility - 2:33 P.M.

BRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

"Gunshots!" shouted Rita.

"It's coming from there!" suggested Charlie, pointing the way with his finger.

"It must be the Center agents!" commented Guile. "We better help them!"

Guile was the first to lead the way, discharging his MP5A4 submachine gun at the rear of Shadowlaw troopers.

"Look out! More intru.. AAGGGHHH!" yelled one of the troopers, who was shot in the throat as some 9mm Parabellum bullets pierced it.

"Sonic Boom!" cried Charlie, emitting a yellow disc-like projectile from his arms, hitting two unprepared Shadowlaw soldiers at their backs.

"Kikouken!" shouted Chun-Li, hurling a blue projectile from her palms, hitting a single Shadowlaw soldier getting ready to aim his SIG 550 rifle.

"Cannon Spike!" yelled Cammy, kicking a Shadowlaw trooper into the air by landing her foot under his chin and propelling herself into the air.

Rita did a flying kick move and made her attack land in the chest of a Shadowlaw trooper before doing an elbow attack on the chest of another trooper and finished her combo with a foot sweep on another trooper, who tried to swing his rifle's butt onto her head. As for Matthew, he lunged at one Shadowlaw soldier, who was surprised by his actions before he was used like a giant baseball bat to whack the other troopers away from them.

"MOMMY!" yelled the trooper who was being used like a bat.

"Heh! Does Shadowlaw recruit pansies?" murmured Matthew as he continued his assault on the enemy.

Holding Room, Center Research Facility - 2:40 P.M.

"WHACK!"

Hiryu had just disabled the last armed Shadowlaw trooper with his Type 89's solid rifle butt by swinging it to the trooper's head, snapping his neck in the process. With that done, the other agents were busy eyeing the room to make sure no trooper was still alive.

"That's the last of them." commented Martin, kicking the carcass of a dead Shadowlaw trooper.

"Wonder where did their boss went to?" inquired Jean, loading some shells into his SPAS-12 shotgun.

"He shouldn't be far away, right?" commented Yu, reloading his G3A3 rifle.

"I have a feeling that he's somewhere in the complex." explained Patrick, who was also reloading his QBZ-97/Type 97 rifle.

"But where is he anyway?" retorted Hiryu, eyeing the room with his Type 89, already reloaded with a fresh 30-round magazine.

Purple lightning soon answered their concerns; it zapped near the feet of the agents. The teens, in reaction, jumped a few feet back. After experiencing the near fatal attempt, they turned their focus to where the purple lightning came from as the guys with the firearms aimed their weapons at the darkness since half of the holding room was lit.

"Where are you, dammit?" snarled Hiryu under his scarf.

"My, my! Aren't we impatient?" said the voice.

"Show yourself!" demanded Hiryu, now threatening to fire his Type 89 rifle.

Complying to his demands, the man stepped out of the blackness. The agents were stunned as they saw the man was wearing a red officer's cap with the emblem of a skull with angel wings on, gray metal shoulder guards with a red uniform on, accompanied by a dark blue cape. The man was now grinning with his arms folded across his chest, floating on air.

"It's you, Bison!" hissed Hiryu.

"Indeed dear boy." answered Bison gleefully before taking a look at Martin and the Strikers. "And I see that you've brought your friends along."

"Dammit, Bison! You're responsible for leading that raid on us in Canada, weren't you?" snarled Jean, aiming his SPAS-12 shotgun at Bison's chest.

"What's with this raid? Are you planning to nab the Excalibur?" retorted Martin.

"I did plan to, but I changed it now since it's meant to get the attention of you Strikers and the Center's finest." grinned Bison. "But since you're all here with Mr. Mystery here..." Bison's hand began to generate some energy from his clenched hand. "I need to eliminate some competition."

Bison leveled his arm towards the agents and in an instant, purple energy began to zap them as Martin, Yu, Jean and Patrick were caught in the blast. Hiryu, thanks to his psychic sense, was able to detect it much earlier than Yu, even if he also had some psychic sense as well. Thanks to his martial arts training, Hiryu dodged it by performing a flip in the air before landing on his two feet.

"What's the meaning of this?" hissed Hiryu, who was now angry at Bison's actions.

"Hmmm. My sources are right, you did exceed your training in the ninjitsu arts." Bison grinned even more after seeing Hiryu evade his attack. "Besides, I personally want to test you to see if you really are dangerous, as what my operatives have been saying."

"My training is nothing compared to your insidious Psycho Energy that flows in your body." retorted Hiryu. "And didn't you get to listen to your wussies about me?" Hiryu then smirked under his balaclava.

"Really?" Bison thought about his words before thinking about his next move. "Then have a taste of this..."

Outskirts of Holding Room, Center Research Facility - 2:40 P.M.

"I hope we're able to stop Bison in time." said Matthew.

"I hope so too." added Cammy in support.

"Wonder if anyone's in here?" pondered Guile, who was about to get inside the room when the door automatically opened.

"Then have a taste of this..."

"Who the hell is that?" asked Charlie, stunned.

"It's Bison." hissed Chun-Li. _"Now's my chance to avenge Papa's death."_

When the five went inside, they were amazed at the sight of the room. Bison was now facing Hiryu, his rifle was slinged on his shoulders, with an energized hand in front of him. Nearby were the unconscious bodies of Martin Mystery and the Strikers, who were posing as Center field agents. The five sneaked down from the stairwell all the way to the ground floor.

"Bad news. Bison's cornered Hiryu." Guile focused the MP5A4's sights on Bison's head.

"PSYCHO SHOT!" yelled Bison. A electric purple ball emerged out of his palm and it went straight for the military-trained Center agent.

"HIRYU!" shouted Chun-Li, who wanted to get his attention in order to get him to safety.

Hiryu didn't move from his spot. Instead, he waited for the projectile to come near him for a few minutes before he negated the attack with a swipe from his Fairbarn Sykes Commando Pattern 1 knife that he drew from his Kydex Nylon Black Military sheath.

With a quick slash, the Psycho Shot soon became non-existent.

"Wow!" murmured Matthew.

"Imagine." added Charlie. "He was able to cancel Bison's projectile attack with a commando knife."

"Awesome." commented Rita.

"I see that we have more guests too." Bison looked up and saw the street fighters and the Delta Red commandos. "It seems that the former Killer Bee has joined up with Delta Red. But no matter, I have no need for all of you." With those remarks. Bison raised his arm again and purple lightning emerged from his fingertips, giving the other intruders a short jolt before they collapsed from the pressure of the energy.

"I guess the Omihalcon metal did its job on my attack." Bison grinned, having a sort of premonition over Hiryu's tactics. "Have some more of this!" Two more electric Psycho Shot purple balls came hurtling towards the masked agent.

In response, Hiryu waited for one of them to come near before he swatted it away with his hand like it was nothing to him as his suit nullifies projectile charges if touched with his hands. As for the second, he engaged in a stance that made some of the street fighters, who were recovering from Bison's attack, wonder in awe.

"No way.." stuttered Bison.

"That stance..." said Guile.

"Is..." added Charlie.

"Meant..." commented Cammy

"For the..." said Chun-Li, finishing the sentence.

"HADOKEN!" shouted Hiryu. A light blue projectile charged out of Hiryu's palms. With fast speed, his projectile collided with Bison's own, neutralizing it.

"WHAT?" blurted Bison. "It can't be."

"Heh." grinned Hiryu, doing an "I don't know" gesture in a cocky manner. "Maybe I'm just too good for you, huh? I guess you're right, The Omihalcon did a good job on your so-called Psycho Shot."

"Really now, Hiryu?" Hiryu's remarks got the better of Bison. "We'll see about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch." Bison immediately snapped his fingers. "To me, Dolls!"

From the entrance of the holding room, 12 mysterious figures dashed inside and were behind Bison. With another snap, the Dolls got into position, forming two groups of six Dolls each, forming a semi-circle.

"The Dolls!" hissed Hiryu. "What's with them? And how did they recover so fast?"

"Don't worry about them." grinned Bison. "They're here to witness your, shall I say, your untimelely death in my hands. Besides..." Bison cracked his knuckles. "They're here to make sure that no one interferes in our match. And to answer your second question, all of them have underwent genetic enchancement for that."

"Fine." Hiryu got into a Kokutsu Daichi (Rearward Lunging Stance) Stance. "Guess I'll have to give you a match to remember me by."

"Let's start then. Psycho Shot!" yelled Bison, launching another electric purple ball. Hiryu responded by launching a Hadoken to it, neutralizing the move.

The Dolls simply stood in their position with their hands at their side. Hiryu used his psychic sense and found out that some of them are sorry to "see" him die in the hands of their own master.

"Houzanto!" yelled Hiryu, who managed to nail a direct hit in Bison's chest. The Shadowlaw dictator staggered for a few feet after being hit in the gut.

"You seem to have excellent strength. But don't fear any longer, I'll make it all gone when I'm through with you."

"Let's go! Rising Upper!" shouted Mark. Unfortunately, Bison blocked his attack and countered with a Double Knee Press.

"UNGH!" shouted Hiryu.

"HIRYU!" yelled Chun-Li, who was slowly standing up onto her feet.

"Heh! Try this!" Bison immediately teleported behind him and when he materialized, the terrorist leader landed a strong punch onto his chest. Even if the Center agent had the Trident Armored Machine Suit to help ward off heavy injuries, Bison's punch was strong that even blocking it was not good enough. Within minutes, he was hurtling towards a wall.

"Damn! Bison's gonna win!" muttered Charlie.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!" Bison was laughing on his initial success.

"Heh! I'm too strong to be killed." came a voice from the smoke.

"Eh?" Bison's eyebrow went up in curiousity.

Within minutes, Hiryu assumed the same stance and charged forward with his clenched fists at the ready.

"Psycho Fist!" cried Bison, jumping up to the air before heading to the ground and getting ready to release his energized clenched fist at the masked agent. Hiryu quickly countered his move.

"What?" muttered Bison.

"Take this! Senpuuken!" Hiryu executed one of his self-taught techniques. A whirlwind appeared after the Center agent punched him in his face, sending his body to the stairway's metal frames.

"Good one, young fool!" said Bison, standing up after suffering the impact. "I'm just getting warmed up."

_"Dammit! Did he take steroids or something?" _Hiryu raised his guard up, changing his stance from a Kokutsu Daichi to a Shizentai Daichi (Natural Stance) stance. "Come on. I can still take you on!" shouted the masked agent.

"See if you take this! Psycho Crusher!" Bison hurled himself towards the shocked agent as a living projectile, with his body encased in Psycho energy. Hiryu, in turn, raised his arm to cover his upper body from the impact. It was too late for him; he was now caught in the attack as the Psycho Crusher drove him fast and hard towards some computer monitors, smashing them in the process.

_"Oh no!" _Martin couldn't believe that his comrade was easily beaten by Bison.

_"Dammit!" _Yu snarled under his teeth, who was trying to stand up.

_"What the?" _Patrick rushed to Yu and Martin's aid to help them get up.

_"No!" _Jean was at shock that his friend could have been killed.

_"Mark!" _Cammy began to cry as her savior was possibly killed by the Shadowlaw dictator.

_"Hiryu!" _Chun-Li pinned her hope on the masked Center agent would get the upper hand.

Guile, Charlie, Rita and Matthew were simply speechless as the tide simply turned to Bison's hand.

"Now who's next to have the opportunity of being killed by my hands?" Bison began to grin as his hand sizzled purple energy. The Dolls were still in their position with their orders not to move.

"Hey!"

"What?" Bison turned to the source of the voice, but was too late to put his guard up.

"Denkô Sukuriyu Kyaku!" (Lightning Screw Kick). Hiryu leaped into the air, tucking his legs near his body with his hands. When the flip sequence ended, his body was spinning around with energy building up on his left foot. He soon kicked Bison in the chest, his foot emitting lighting all over him, sending the mad terrorist leader into a form of shock.

"GACKK!" shouted Bison, who took the brunt from another of Hiryu's self-taught techniques and crashed into some tables.

"Hah!" Hiryu tilted his head on one side. "Who's being killed now?" mocked the masked Shadow agent, raising his fists in defense.

"We will meet again, agent Hiryu!" Bison snapped his fingers, sending the Dolls on their way before he teleported out of the holding room, exiting with a menacing laughter.

"You have been marked, Hiryu. Remember, we will meet again! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Bison slowly faded as he mocked Hiryu for another challenge.

As Hiryu saw the agents completely get to their feet, wandering what to do next, the masked operative went to his silent monologue. He began to reflect on Bison's threats before he chuckled on his remarks and grinned.

"Not a bigger day that you get to hear things like that."

Chapter 10 END

PS

1. Got the Scarface reference? If you did, good. ;) If not, then : p


	11. On duty

Martin Mystery: Tangling with Shadowlaw 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; all characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa; all characters of Street Fighter are under the copyright of Capcom. I exclusively own the rights to the characters Mark Sy and Patrick Chan.

Previously:

Bison has now been defeated temporarily by Mark Sy, under the disguise of his other alias used in his Striker agent days known as Hiryu. With him, his personal army and the Psycho Dolls driven off for now, what will happen next for the masked hero? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

NOTE TO EVERYONE:

My pal, ShadowHawk wants to let you all know that he wants some reviews for his story, Martin Mystery: Hunter's Moon. He's begging you guys to see and review it.

Chapter 11: On duty

Outskirts of Center Research Facility - 2:50 P.M.

The operation had just ended. Mark and Martin had made contact with the Center and immediately requested for reinforcements as Bison and his Psycho Dolls were believed to have made their escape. Minutes later, Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters painted in white and with the Center seal on the chopper's doors have arrived near the area. Scores of Special Reaction Squad (S.R.S. - If you don't know their origins, check Martin Mystery: New Allies to see their first appearance) operators armed with Heckler and Koch G36 rifles and Glock 17 pistols have been deployed in order to secure the recently Shadowlaw-free compound and to check for survivors.

"Guys. Better hand over the jackets and get out of here. You might draw some attention." suggested Mark, grabbing the recently used Center field jackets from the ARCAM Strikers.

"Thanks." said the Yu as he, Jean and Patrick gave high fives to Mark before they escaped to the thick, dense British forests for good.

"That's life for ya." sighed Martin before the two Center field agents turned around to face M.O.M. walking towards them.

"Good work guys." grinned M.O.M., looking at the worn out field operatives. "We'll see to it that Shadowlaw doesn't ever check on us again."

"Which reminds me.." interrupted Martin. "I've heard that Shadowlaw has moles in every known organization. Was the mole caught?"

"Yes indeed." M.O.M. grinned even wider after hearing Martin's question. "Center intelligence has informed me of the mole's capture a while ago. S.R.S. operators have caught Michael Jenkins in the act after being suspicious on a certain transmission." M.O.M. had to stop since she had to lightly scratch her chin. "When they checked on his transmissions, he apparently was making contact with an unknown Shadowlaw base."

"No wonder Bison knew about the hidden facility's location." Hiryu adjusted his scarf covering his nose and mouth.

"Anyway, he's locked up for good, so he won't be any trouble." suggested M.O.M.

"Wait, we want to talk to you."

The trio focused their attention to Chun-Li, Charlie, Guile, Cammy, Rita and Matthew after being checked by Center field medics.

"I see that you guys made it after all." chuckled Charlie.

"Ah, Lieutnant Nash. I personally want to thank you for assisting my agents in quelling Shadowlaw." M.O.M. shook hands with the five individuals.

"Nothing to it." smirked Guile. Martin and Hiryu then shook hands with the same five people.

As the five were busy speaking with M.O.M., a Center Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter landed near the two field agents. Martin Mystery ran towards the chopper and opened its door with haste. Before Hiryu could start walking to the helicopter, he felt a hand grabbing his arm.

"Wait! I need to ask you something!"

Hiryu turned his head around and saw Chun-Li was the one who was tugging his arm.

"Remember the time that you fought Bison back inside?"

Hiryu simply nodded.

"Where did you learn to do the Hadoken?"

Hiryu smirked and replied, "From an old friend." The masked operative fixed his scarf to make it cover his nose completely and began to walk towards the open helicopter.

"WAIT!" shouted Chun-Li again. Hiryu sighed and turned his body around. Chun-Li gave a deep breath and asked, "I just want to know who you are."

Hiryu smiled under his scarf, adjusting the sling of his Howa Type 89 rifle on his shoulders. "Someone you know. Trust me."

With these parting words, Hiryu boarded the chopper and ordered the pilot to head back to the nearest Center base. Charlie and Guile gave mock salutes while Cammy, Rita and Matthew waved goodbye to the two agents.

Chun-Li, now lost in thought, reflected on Hiryu's words as she watched the Black Hawk depart from her sight. Rita was communciating with George and Commander Watson via radio on one of the Aérospatiale-Matra SA 330 Puma helicopters. The rest were simply talking to one another, awaiting for the right time to leave the area.

_"I think I know who you are, Hiryu." _The Chinese Interpol agent had mentally grinned to herself; she now had a "suspect" in mind.

"Chun-Li, you coming?"

Her attention was diverted to see Cammy hollering at her, frantically waving her arm in the air while Guile pointed out that another Aérospatiale-Matra SA 330 Puma helicopter was ready to take the street fighters and the Delta Red agents back to their base.

Chun-Li ran a short distance before taking a final look at the British sky for the last time. _"I'll find out who you are, Hiryu. This is a promise."_

With Chun-Li entering the Puma, she departed with the rest of her comrades as M.O.M. continued to lead the S.R.S. in securing the compound in case Shadowlaw decided to stage a temporary comeback.

"He's a Shadow all right." Chun-Li watched the sky, seeing the SA 330 Puma chopper off.

"What about it?" Guile cracked his knuckles, waiting for an answer.

"You know," suggested Charlie. "He kicked some ass back in the complex and yet, decides to stay in the limelight."

"You're right." said Guile, agreeing to his friend's thoughts. "He is a Shadow indeed."

* * *

Present Time 

Mark's room, Sy Residence - 10:20 A.M.

He remembered fondly of the time that he "liberated" her from Shadowlaw's control. Still, the terrorist group was still on the loose and the Psycho Dolls are also active, meaning that the threat from Bison is not over yet.

He was still lying in his bed, resting when he heard a sound coming from the doors leading to the balcony. Without getting up, he momentarily opened his eyes and saw someone with yellow pigtailed hair and he was able to note a beret on top of the person's head.

"Shhh! Don't get up."

He opened his eyes completely and saw Cammy, the same person who he saved from Shadowlaw years ago, sitting next to him on his bed while the mild-mannered student was lying on the same spot on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" murmured Mark, demanding an answer.

"Just wanting to visit you." answered a smiling Cammy, who trailed her hand through his hair.

"Besides that." trailed Mark. "What are you 'really' doing here?"

"Oh." blurted Cammy. "Delta Red's on a snatch mission."

"Snatch mission? Wonder who?" Mark continued to relax himself as Cammy kept trailing her hand all over his hair.

"Some guy from Shadowlaw. So far, we don't know who he is." Cammy paused for a minute before speaking to Mark.

Mark noticed Cammy standing up and walking to the balcony door when Cammy told him, "I have to go now, Mark."

"So soon?" Mark yawned and stretched his arms. Cammy merely stopped, walked back to the lying boy and giggled before kissing him on his forehead. Mark stood up from the bed and accompanied the Delta Red agent to the door.

"Yeah. I have to meet with the guys." Cammy walked up towards the balcony door. "Before I go..." Cammy took off her Delta Red beret, placed in Mark's hand and closed it with her hand.

"I don't know..." murmured Mark, looking at the red beret.

"It's okay." said Cammy, who softly touched his face with her hands. "This is at least a gift from the one who you gave a new life to."

"I agree." answered Mark, having a little smile.

"I have to go. Maybe we can meet next time." Cammy hugged the stunned teen and kissed him on his cheek, making his face burn before she made a quick dash, jumped on the balcony ledge and disappared in an instant. Before she leaped off the ledge, she turned her head and waved goodbye to the agent.

"Nice thing she visited." whispered Mark with a low voice. "Wonder what next?"

Mark's modified U-Watch began to beep. With that in mind, he pressed a button on his U-Watch and the image of Billy appeared over it.

**"Hey, Mark." **greeted the little green alien.

**"Billy, what's up?" **The Pinoy agent knew that when Billy called up, something was on.

**"M.O.M. needs you at the Center, ASAP!." **said Billy.

**"Right Billy. Mark out." **Mark pressed the same button, making Billy's image fade from view of his own U-Watch. _"Looks like another mission for me." _He walked to his closet door and opened it, revealing a black jumpsuit on a white hangar.

_"Well buddy.." _grinned Mark, gently stretching the suit. _"It looks like the Trident Armored Machine Suit is gonna see some action since I left the Strikers." _

Mark grabbed some clothes and properly dressed himself up inside his bathroom. Minutes later, he emerged out with his black Nike Golf jacket on.

With a touch of his finger on his U-Watch, a blue portal appeared in front of him.

_"Now's my chance to get back into action again!" _smirked the agent, who ran towards the portal. His entire body was engulfed by the entire blue portal. Once he was in, it completely vanished, not leaving a single trace on where the Center agent went to from his room.

THE END

PS

- Mark's adventures are continued in ShadowHawk's story, Martin Mystery: Hunter's Moon as a spinoff. I'd like to thank everyone for making their reviews. Just keep them coming. I might out of action for a while next month as I need to spend some vacation time with my family soon.


End file.
